Entre las Sombras
by ohyesmimi
Summary: Bella sufre silenciosamente por la muerte de su madre Renee , y siente que su mundo esta sumido en la oscuridad sin poder ver la luz. Pero qué sucederá cuando Bella conoce al hermano de Alice, su compañera de habitacion. ¿ Las cosas podrán cambiar? .
1. Chapter 1: Prefacio

_PREFACIO: _

- Mis recuerdos siempre se han basado en todas aquellas experiencias que han marcado dolorosamente mi vida. Como aquel trauma que adquirí a la edad de diez años , cuando me caí desde un columpio y ahora , como consecuencia, no me puedo subir a uno sin recordar el fuerte golpe que me dí.

Desde que Renee , mi inmadura pero amada madre, murió he vivido en las sombras de una soledad interna donde todo está oscuro y la luz no encuentra una entrada la suficientemente grande como para entrar y quedarse en mi corazón por siempre.

No hay ni había nadie que me hiciera salir a la superficie permanentemente , pero aquel muchacho de hermosos ojos esmeralda me hacía sentir diferente pero… ¿ Por qué?


	2. Chapter 2 :Que los recuerdos vengan a mi

Capitulo 1 : Que los recuerdos vengan a mi

- Los días han pasado muy rápido, aún estaba en Forks pero no seria por mucho tiempo. En exactamente dos horas mi avión partía rumbo a Chicago, la ciudad que me recibiría durante tres años en una de sus más prestigiosas Universidades.

En mis 18 años , no he pensado en otra cosa que en esto. El día en que por fin me iría de este pueblo. Siempre soñé con este día, pero claro como siempre las cosas no resultan como deberían ser. Mi madre , Renee, no está acá conmigo. Y no volverá a estar presente durante el resto de mi vida.

Solo han pasado tres meses desde el accidente y siento que han pasado años, tal vez décadas . Charlie, mi querido padre, me mira aprensivamente; le duele que me vaya y que le deje solo. Pero es necesario. Si antes no soportaba este lugar, ahora con la muerte de mi madre era peor. La gente me miraba con lástima, y sus ojos expresaban lo que no querían decir :" Pobre chica, se ha quedado sin madre. Y su padre nunca está en casa" . Si , si sé que dije que a Charlie le dolía que me marchara, pero él es la principal razón por la que me voy, nunca hemos sido grandes confidentes, nunca estuvo realmente presente en mi vida, solo para Navidad y sus regalos caros. Mi padre era un gran cardiólogo, debo admitirlo, pero el hecho de que fuera el único cardiólogo en este pueblo hacía que nunca estuviera en casa y siempre en el hospital.

- Pasajeros del vuelo 198 con rumbo a Chicago, por favor abordar por la compuerta E 11 . Muchas gracias por su atención – dijo una voz . Ese es mi vuelo. Miré a Charlie, a pesar de todo me quería y yo a él.

- Adiós papá, te llamaré cuando llegue – le dije abrazándolo.

- adiós Bells, cuídate mucho por favor – dijo con sus ojos abnegados en lagrimas. – llámame siempre.

- está bien.

- ¡BELLA!- alguien gritó, miré detrás de mí y vi a Jacob, mi mejor amigo desde la infancia. El era dos años mayor que yo, su piel era de un color característico de todos los quileutes y su sonrisa, por dios su sonrisa, era la mas linda que había visto; sus dientes blancos contrastaban con su hermosa piel . Nadie lo podía superar, desde que tengo memoria hemos sido amigos, incluso hemos intentado ser algo más que eso pero siempre volvíamos a ser mejores amigos, es mejor así ¿no? – ¡Bella! , no pensabas que te irías sin despedirte de mi ¿cierto?- dijo sonriendo.- Te extrañaré Bells, cuídate y llámame cada vez que puedas, te quiero – me abrazó, tomé mis cosas y me fui.

Una vez en el avión , me deje caer en los brazos de Morfeo.

¡Bella!, mi niña. ¿Por qué lloras? , no debes de llorar , estoy bien , te quiero muchísimo. Fuiste y aún eres la luz de mi vida. Te protegeré. Solo… sé feliz . – Una vez terminó de hablar , me desperté sobre saltada. Siempre tengo el mismo sueño sobre mi madre, y siempre tengo la misma reacción .

- Señorita, hemos llegado – dijo la azafata.

Me bajé del avión y fui a buscar mis maletas , al salir del aeropuerto busqué un taxi el cual me estuviera esperando . Miré por todos lados hasta que vi un letrero enorme que decía :

ISABELLA SWAN – FORKS .

Le moví la mano y el me sonrió. Oh , vaya tiene una linda sonrisa. Se acercó y lo pude ver mejor, era rubio , alto y de ojos azules, en pocas palabras .. guapo .

- Srta. Swan , un gusto por fin conocerla – dijo amablemente el muchacho – mi nombre es Mike Newton , seré su chofer hoy día. Su Universidad me ha mandado a recogerla .

- Oh , claro. Un gusto.. por favor dime Bella – le dije. Mike era muy simpático y también encantador.

_Sé feliz …._

Luego de casi 45 minutos de viaje , llegamos a la Universidad que sería mi hogar por 3 años, y espero que los mejores. Como me gustaría que Renee estuviera conmigo, me hubiera dicho : " Por dios Bella mía, este chico es un guapetón. ¡Que esperas, invítalo a salir! " . Sonreí para mi por el recuerdo .

Me despedí de Mike, quien solo dijo un sonriente "Nos vemos" , y subi con mis cosas a mi habitación. Llegué y vi fuera de la puerta dos nombres: Alice Cullen – Isabella Swan . No tenía ni la menor idea de quien era Alice Cullen , pero estaba a punto de averigüarlo.

Cullen.. Cullen. Aquel apellido me sonaba mucho , demasiado para mi gusto. Traté de recordar si en el Instituto había alguien con aquel apellido pero se me hizo imposible seguir recordando, ya que un torbellino de cabello negro azabache y alocado se colgó de mi cuello con un :

- BELLA! , no lo puedo creer. ¡Cuanto tiempo ha pasado! – dijo la chica , tenía un aspecto de duendecillo que la hacía adorable, me recordaba a alguien , pero no sé a quien .

La miré dándole a entender que no sabía quien era, ella sonrió y dijo:

- Soy Alice Cullen, hija de Carlisle y Esme. Esme era la mejor amiga de tu madre, y nosotras nos criamos juntas. ¿Lavanda y anís? , ¿recuerdas?.- dijo aún sonriendo.

Alice Cullen, Esme, mejor amiga, lavanda y anís… ¡esperen! . LAVANDA Y ANÍS …

¿Alice Cullen, del jardín de infantes . La misma que roceo mi casa con un ambientador de lavanda y anís el mismo día que la cocinera hizo pescado? – dije recordando ese día. Ese día fue el mejor dia de mi vida. Nuestra cocinera ese día había hecho pescado para la cena y a Alice no le gustaba ese olor y tomó un ambientador y lo roceo por toda la casa. Renee llegó a vomitar con el olor , por culpa de eso nunca más compramos ambientadores y dejamos de comer pescado tan seguido.

¡Si! – dijo saltando. Vaya no ha cambiado tanto. – ¡Oh Bella, yo sabía que nos volveríamos a encontrar!. Tenemos tanto de que hablar.

Oh Oh – pensé - por favor que no saque a Renee, por favor que no saque a Renee- casi supliqué mentalmente…

- Y ¿ Cómo está Renee? – dijo . ¡ Rayos!. ... Que los recuerdos vengan a mi.

Dios, esto será doloroso.

- En realidad Alice, Renee …

CHAN! , EHEHXD .. Solo dejen reviews .

Y si Spidermonkey es porque es sexy ahah xd :)

Miss Cannibalism 3


	3. Chapter 3: Pasado no olvidado

Capitulo 2 : Pasado no olvidado

Como le digo que Renne falleció hace ya 3 meses atrás, como le digo que mi madre había intentado escapar con su amante rumbo a Port Angeles y en eso un camión se les atravesó matando a Renee y a Phil. Phil era uno de los mejores amigos de mi padre, por lo que el golpe fue mas un aún.

- En realidad Alice, Renee murió hace tres meses en un accidente de auto camino a Port Angeles – le dije casi en un susurro.

Alice se quedó callada por unos minutos y me miraba tristemente, seguro no esperaba que yo le contara aquello, sino esperaba algo como " ¡ Oh Renee!, está bien en casa con sus hobbies extravagantes , ya la conoces no termina con una actividad cuando ya tiene una nueva"

-¡ Oh! , Bella – dijo abrazándome – cuanto lo siento. Si hubiera sabido… oh Dios , Esme se pondrá muy triste. Y Charlie, ¿Qué sucedió con Charlie? , ¿iba en el auto también?

- Oh no no , Charlie está bien. En realidad Renee iba con una amigo de papá – ¡si! Su amante- claro que después de la muerte de Renee , Charlie comenzó a trabajar mucho más por lo que mi única compañía fue Jacob , mi mejor amigo.

- Bella … - salvada por el timbre , pensé. Alice fue a ver quien era y fuera habían dos muchachos , uno alto y musculoso , así como los luchadores; quizás un poco mas grande, y el otro era flaco de pelo cobrizo y no tan musculoso como el otro chico pero aún así atractivo.

- ¡ Emmett! , por fin llegan – dijo Alice. Cuando nombró a uno de los muchachos, sentí que aquel nombre me debía recordar algo importante, pero no pude discernir que era exactamente. Opté por ir a acomodar mis cosas ya que me sentía como una intrusa escuchando a Alice y a los chicos desconocidos. Al recordar a Renee y Esme , me acordé de la canción que ambas madres nos cantaban antes de irnos a dormir, comencé a tararearla . Pensé que solo lo hacía para mi , pero al parecer no era así ya que el muchacho de pelo cobrizo me dijo:

- Disculpa .. ¿Cómo conoces esa canción?- dijo el chico con un tono de voz que no supe descifrar, pero me quedé absorta con su hermosa voz aterciopelada.

- Hmpf- que le digo. A si le podría decir : " es la canción que me tarareaba mi infiel y difunta madre cuando era pequeña , antes ir a la cama", si claro .. le diría eso para que me tuviera lastima . Prefiero decirle cualquier cosa , menos eso – No lo sé, solo la comencé a tararear.

- Oh , esta bien . Es solo que se me hace muy conocida.- dijo ya más calmado. Luego de aquello seguí desempacando mis cosas, hasta que el chico musculoso me dijo :

- ¡ Ya sé quien eres! – ¿ah?, me sentí como en la Inquisición por un momento. ¿Cómo podía él saber quien era yo , si yo no sabía quien era él?- Eres Isabella Swan, la hija de Charlie y Renee. Eres de Forks – ¡Pero como!, ay Dios, dime que no me caí encima de él alguna vez y que por eso no me acuerdo, ya que soy excelente olvidado situaciones dolorosas y vergonzosas

- Eh, si soy yo , y tu ¿Quién eres?- le pregunté

- Como no me recuerdas? , soy Emmett Cullen. Recuerda las rosas de tu madre. - ¿Las rosas de mi madre?. Lo único que se me viene a la mente es aquel chico al que todos llamábamos Em , que era casi seis años mayor que yo. El día de mi cumpleaños , el no me llevó un regalo y se sintió culpable por lo que fue a mi patio trasero y cortó unas rosas, no supe de donde venían hasta que escuchamos el gritó de Renee desde el patio. Em había sacado las rosas de ahí, cabe decir que el rosal se secó y ese fue el último verano que pasé junto a Alice, ya que ellos se mudaron a otro estado .

- ¿Em?, el chico que para mi cumpleaños numero siete me regaló rosas que eran del jardín de mi madre.- Dios, el día parecía no acabar, al parecer los recuerdos no me dejarían en paz.

- ¡SI! – dijo emocionado- mirate Bella, estas tan grande , tan hermosa. Pensé que nunca mas nos veríamos , pero mira lo que nos deparó el destino.

Ahora lo único que falta es que Emmett se acuerde de Renee – pensé .

- Y Bella que sucedió con las rosas – que no pregunte por Renee, que no pregunte por Renee – ¿y cómo está Renee ?

- Emmett no creo que sea buena idea – dijo Alice avergonzada por la actitud de su hermano – tengo hambre vayamos a comer mejor..

- ¿Por qué Alice?, no tengo hambre ahora- dijo Emmett confundido por la actitud de su hermana , mientras que el muchacho de pelo cobrizo miraba con cara de molestia por la situación .- yo quiero saber , ¿ Por qué no puedo preguntar por la madre de una de nuestras amigas de la infancia?

- Emmett- dije ya molesta – porque Renee está muerta, murió hace unos meses en un accidente automovilístico junto con Phil un amigo de la familia, y Charlie está bien solo trabaja mucho más ahora que antes. Por eso Alice no quería que preguntaras por mi madre. – si, solté todo de una vez, pero lo situación se estaba volviendo aburrida y me estaba sacando de quicio. No entendía la preocupación por mi infiel y adorada madre , pero eso no lo sabían ellos. No deberían estar preocupados por Renee si no por mi y por Charlie quien se enteró el mismo día que su mujer lo engañaba hace mas de seis meses ni mas ni menos que con su mejor amigo y que habían muerto los dos por culpa del intento de fuga romántica entre ambos y la colisión contra un camión transportador de troncos de arboles. Pero no les diría aquello ya que no buscaba su compasión ni nada parecido.

- Oh Bella, yo lo siento muchísimo- dijo dándome uno de sus abrazos de oso, como extrañaba esos abrazos cuando se fueron. – saben que me dio hambre , vamos a comer – dijo ¿intentando cambiar el tema?, vaya este chico si que no cambia .Hacía lo mismo cuando éramos pequeños. - ¿Edward, vienes? – así que el chico se llamaba Edward , que nombre más antiguo.

- No, me juntaré con Jessica – dijo con un aterciopelada voz, me miró durante una fracción de segundo y se marchó. No tenía ni idea quien era él pero había escuchado mi patética tragedia, pero que mas da.

- Me molesta esa chica- dijo Alice.

- ¿Por qué?- pregunté yo . Seguramente le gustaba a Alice – pensé.

- Porque no es suficiente para mi hermano - dijo con simpleza. Esperen dijo .. ¿hermano?

- ¿Hermano? – le dije .. Ella me miró y dijo algo parecido a " Verdad, ella no lo conoció " . Este día se ponía cada vez más bizarro. Lo único que falta es que aparesca el espíritu de Renee a reclamarle a Emmett por las rosas que nunca mas crecieron.


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer: La serie Twilight/Crepúsculo pertenece a Stephenie Meyer._

Capitulo 3 : ¿Hay alguien más del pasado que tiene que hacer presencia hoy?

Salimos de la habitación con Alice. Emmett había ido a buscar a su novia Rosalie para que fuera a cenar con nosotros, entre Alice y yo se formó un incómodo silencio debido a lo sucedido en la habitación con Emmett.

En lo más profundo de mi corazón la impertinencia de Emmett había abierto el agujero enorme que había dejado Renee con su muerte, pero debía ser fuerte y mostrar que no soy una chica débil y que no quería su compasión, aunque la necesitara.

- Bella , siento mucho lo que sucedió con Emmett allá en la habitación, si hubiera sabido que se acordaría de Renee le hubiera dicho algo – dijo Alice muy apenada.

- No te preocupes, es normal que se preocupara por ella ¿no? . Pero yo no te he preguntado nada a ti, ¿cómo esta Carlisle y Esme? – dije intentando cambiar el tema de conversación ya que por hoy había escuchado mucho sobre mi madre.

- Oh, ellos están muy bien. Después que nos mudamos de Forks nos fuimos a California y de California a Chicago, y Esme abrió una empresa de decoración y Carlisle sigue en el hospital .

- Oh que bueno – pensaba decirle que cuando los llamara les diera saludos de mi parte pero el hecho de que ellos se enteraran que era compañera de Alice sería una oportunidad para volver a sacar a Renee como tema frente a mis narices, y eso , claramente, era lo que menos deseaba.

- Alice ¿Quién es Edward? – le pregunté .

- Oh , Edward es mi hermano mayor, es el del medio. Es un año y dos meses mayor que nosotras. – dijo Alice un poco sorprendida.

- Pero , si es tu hermano . ¿Cómo nunca lo vi? – dije . A Alice la conocía desde un poco antes del jardín de infantes por nuestras madres que era muy amigas y nosotras nos volvimos inseparables, por lo que era imposible que ella tuviera otro hermano y yo no lo conociera.

- Bueno siempre estaba en casa tocando piano y cuando cumplió los seis mi padre lo mandó a Londres a la casa de nuestros abuelos para que estudiara formalmente piano, y volvió cuando tenia 17 y nosotros ya estábamos en Chicago.

Ah –fue lo único que pude decir.- y ¿Quién es Jessica?

Ah ella, bueno es la novia mas reciente de Edward. Llevan dos meses y no me gusta para nada. Ella antes era la novia del mejor amigo de Edward y dejó al amigo de Edward por él. Y me da miedo que lo haga de nuevo, pero ahora abandonando a mi hermano. – en ese momento llegó Emmett con una chica rubia, alta y con hermosos ojos azules. Mi ego descendió unos 100 puntos con tal de verla desde lejos.

- Bella, ella es Rosalie – dijo apuntando a la rubia – Rose ella es Bella .

- Un placer – dije estirándole la mano, mientras ella me miraba de pies a cabeza evaluando una posible competencia entre ella y yo, competencia que era absurda en comparación con ella .Una vez se dio cuenta de cual era mi punto me sonrió y me dio la mano con un simple " El placer es mío"

Comenzamos a caminar hacia los locales de comida cuando sentí mi móvil sonar, miré la pantalla y decía JACOB.

- Alo, Jake – dije rápidamente

-¡ Isabella Marie Swan , como has osado a no llamar si ya has llegado!- dijo enojado pero se notaba que estaba aguantando la risa.

- Lo siento señor, se me ha olvidado . Me he encontrado con amigos del pasado y hemos estado poniéndonos al día – le dije riendo.

- Ah bueno.. Bella, te extraño mucho .

- Pero Jake me fui hace unas horas, dime eso cuando pase una semana – le dije riendo.

- Bueno. Ah no sabes quien me llamó y preguntó por ti

- ¿Quién?- algo me decía que no era nada bueno.

- Ben – Oh oh , no es bueno.- Y ¿Qué quería? . ¿Burlarse de mi , de nuevo?

- Eh no lo sé, solo le dije que no llamara más porque tu ya no estabas interesada en el porque era un cobarde y que ya no vivías en Forks.- dijo con un tono de orgullo en sus palabras.

- ¡Pero Jake! – dije . Pero justo en ese momento Alice comenzó a hacer diferentes caras para llamar mi atención. – No importa, te llamo mas tarde te quiero , llama a Charlie y dile que llegue bien . Adiós – Colgué.

- Bella, ¿Quién era? , ¿tu novio? – comenzó a decir Alice mientras botaba en su puesto.

- No Alice, era un amigo de La Push – dije , riendo por su inmaduro comportamiento

- Bella , ¿tienes novio? – preguntó Rosalie, esperando que no me entrometiera en su relación con Emmett. Les contaría sobre Ben , pero prefiero ahorrarme unas cuantas explicaciones y también algunas lagrimas .

- No, no tengo – dije mirando el suelo , el hecho que Ben , mi ex novio, estuviera preguntando por mi hacía que mi corazón doliese mucho más que cuando hablaban de Renee .

Creo que en el dia de hoy habían hablado mas de todas las personas de mi pasado , mas de lo que me era recomendado por mi conciencia y mi corazón . Pero al parecer el mundo se había confabulado para preguntar por todas aquellas personas que no quería volver a nombrar en mi vida.

Mientras comíamos reí tal vez más de lo que lo había hecho hace meses, todo por Emmett , que seguía siendo el mismo chiquillo chistoso que había conocido hace tiempo atrás. Hubo un momento de silencio, y la sensación de estar observada llego golpeándome tan fuerte que sentí el impulso de mirar a mi alrededor y me topé con aquellos ojos esmeraldas, los ojos de Edward.

Me miraba con el ceño fruncido como si toda esta situación se le diera molesta y era claro que era por mi presencia, no corrí mi mirada , desafiándole con esta hasta que el corrió la suya para fijarla en la muchacha de pelo rubio , claramente teñido, que tenia frente a él. Seguramente esa debía ser Jessica.

No me volvió a mirar en ningún otro momento. Así continué mi tarde , en compañía de mis viejos amigos. Una vez oscurecido , alegué sentirme cansada por lo que me marché a mi habitación y ahí pensé en todas las cosas que habían sucedido.

Al parecer el destino me tenia deparada mas de una sorpresa al cruzar mi camino nuevamente con mis amigos de infancia, pero ahora me preguntaba ¿qué más aguarda el destino para mi?

Pensando en eso me quedé dormida, con la ropa que llevaba puesta. Esa noche a excepción de las otras no soñé con mi madre, ni con Ben .

Aquella noche soñé con los Cullen.

Aquella noche soñé con Edward. Pero no era un Edward hostil como lo había conocido hoy, era uno dulce con unos ojos expresando a gritos por ayuda, por mi ayuda. Luego cambiaba la escena y solo veía sus ojos ya que su cara y su cuerpo estaba sumido en la oscuridad, tal como yo estaba ahora viviendo día a día .

Pero luego, quedé sola y estaba todo oscuro. Me asusté y comencé a gritar por ayuda. Me desperté gritando y me encontré con Alice a mi lado , sosteniéndome .

- Bella, ¿Qué me ocultas? – dijo – soy tu amiga, a pesar de los años aun te sigo conociendo mejor que nadie. Cuéntame y así te libraras de todas las pesadillas que te atormentan cada noche. – dijo , en sus ojos había calidez, aquella ternura que desde la muerte de mi madre no sentía.

Lo considere un minuto, y decidi que podía confiar en ella. Le contaría la Verdad.

Ay sé que me he demorado en actualizar, lo siento u.u .Pero estuve enferma y tenia muchas cosas que hacer :).

Gracias a los que han dejado reviews , se los agradesco de corazón. Un beso se cuidan :) Ojalá les guste este nuevo capitulo , y comenten!

Miss Cannibalism 3


	5. Chapter 5: Verdades

_**Disclaimer: no me pertenecen los personajes solo la situación , el resto es de la grandiosa Stephenie Meyer.**_

_I'm Sorry, so what!_

_But you don't think I've said enough_

_I'm sorry , I don't care!_

_You were never there._

*

Capitulo 4 : Verdades.

- Por favor Bella – repitió Alice, desesperada en saber que era lo que tanto me atormentaba.- Por favor confía en mi.

En ese momento pensé; ¡ Qué mas da!, Renee estaba muerta y Ben es historia y guardar estos secretos me hacían daño a mi. Debía sincerarme con alguien, y quien mejor que Alice.

- ¿Qué quieres que te cuente , Alice? – dije en un susurro.

- Lo que me quieras contar cariño – dijo dulcemente. Guardé silencio durante unos segundos hasta que finalmente hablé.

- La noche anterior a la muerte de Renee yo la escuché hablando por teléfono con Phil, el amigo de Charlie. Yo hace unas semanas venía sospechando sobre la cercanía de Renee con Phil ; y bueno mis suposiciones no estaban equivocadas. Phil era el amante de mi madre. Aquella noche antes del accidente yo escuché como Renee le decía que al día siguiente se juntaría con el y asi poder escapar e irse lejos de todos y sobre todo de Charlie. Esa noche, ella subió a mi cuarto y trató de despedirse de mi con un simple "_Sé feliz Bella. Por mi, sé feliz"_. Aquella noche no dormí ya que sabía que Renee se iría con el amanecer y tenia planeado seguirla y enfrentarla. Si era necesario arrastrarla de vuelta conmigo, si era necesario seria una egoísta y le diría a Charlie; ¡Como si eso fuera a cambiar las cosas! – Bufé- En fin, a eso de las seis de la madrugada sentí movimiento en la casa por lo que supe que Renee estaba por marchar. Silenciosamente me calcé mis botas y me puse una chaqueta y le di unos diez minutos de ventaja, luego salí detrás de su auto. Me mantuve a una distancia prudente, vi como recogía a Phil en las afueras de Forks y los seguí – una lagrima rodó por mi mejilla pero rápidamente la quité- llevaba siguiéndoles hace ya unos 45 minutos cuando por la vía contraria venía un camión enorme, el chofer perdió el control y chocó de frente con el auto de Renee, dejándolos aplastados bajo el camión. No había nadie mas en la carretera, solo yo y otro auto que iba delante mío. Fui testigo de trágica muerte de mi madre. Fui yo quien llamó a la policía y a las ambulancias por ayuda. ¡Yo Alice! – dije ahora llorando a cantaros – Vi como murió mi madre porque no fui capaz de enfrentarla en casa en lugar de hacerla sufrir. Fui una egoísta, una mala hija.

- Shh, Bella. Está no fuiste una mala hija. No fue tu culpa – dijo Alice- Cariño, las cosas siempre pasan por algo , está escrito en la vida de cada uno de nosotros, desde el día en que nacimos.

- Aún hay más- dije limpiándome las lagrimas. Debía soltar todo de una vez. -Cuando llegué a mi casa mi padre estaba abnegado en lagrimas, la policía ya le había notificado sobre la muerte de Renee y de Phil y yo no estuve ahí para apoyarlo. Cuando llegué a su lado, Charlie me encaró y me pidió entre sollozos que le dijera si yo sabía que mi madre tenia un amante, pensé mentirle y ahorrarle otra decepción pero mentir se me da pésimo y no tuve otra opción que decirle que si lo sabía. Eso solo lo empeoró…- dije recordando como había tomado aquella declaración .

- ¿Qué dijo Bella?- preguntó Alice.

- Basicamente, me gritó todo tipo de horribles cosas que no quiero recordar y no me habló por casi dos meses. – dije un poco mas animada ante aquel recuerdo- En ese tiempo yo estaba de novia con un chico llamado Ben. Llevábamos cerca de un año y cuando murió Renee y Charlie no me hablaba me refugie en el .¡ Necesitaba tanto el contacto humano!. Me entregué a él de todas las formas posibles, y después se empezó a alejar y me comenzó a tratar mal, ahí me di cuenta que el solo había estado conmigo por sexo y que en realidad yo no había significado nada para el. Me dejó dos semanas antes que viniera aquí, en esa misma semana supe que estaba embarazada y también supe que Ben estaba con Angela quien era una de mis más cercanas amigas.. yo – iba a continuar pero Alice me interrumpió.

- Espera un momento – dijo ella. Guardó silencio durante un minuto.- ¿Estas embarazada?

- Si, tengo aproximadamente unas siete semanas. Nadie más sabe , solo tu y yo. Alice prométeme que no le dirás a nadie, ni siquiera Charlie sabe – le dije rogando que me dijera que si, que me guardaría el secreto.- Por favor, Alice

Se quedó callada durante unos minutos para luego mirarme a los ojos. Ahora que había podido compartir mi dolor y mis secretos, la carga se había vuelta más ligera.

- Esta bien Bella, guardaré tu secreto. Pero cuando comience a aparecer tu barriguita ya no podré mentir por ti. Pero te ayudaré – dijo sonriendo.

Aquella noche Alice durmió conmigo, como cuando éramos niñas y me sentí bien, me sentí querida. Me sentí como no me había sentido en meses. Apenas amaneció nos despertamos y nos preparamos para nuestro primer día de universidad.

*

EDWARD POV

Llamé a Alice a su celular y me dijo que iría con la tal Bella a desayunar. Al parecer aquella muchacha de profundos ojos color chocolate , era una vieja amiga de Emmett y Alice, de cuando mis padres vivían en Forks.

Ayer en el almuerzo me había quedado observándola y ella me devolvió la mirada durante unos minutos. En sus profundos ojos y pena. Pero fue aquel dolor en sus profundos ojos lo que miso sentir preocupado y un extraño deseo de protegerla nació en recirdé que no estaba solo y que estaba con mi novia Jessica. No volví a fijar en ella mi mirada.

Hoy era el primer día de universidad y hoy comenzaría mi primer año como estudiante de Literatura. Tocar piano no era mi única pasión, la lectura de clásicos y contemporáneos había acompañado mi niñez, mi adolescencia, toda mi vida.

Me uní a Jasper, mi compañero de habitación .Fuimos a desayunar y ahí estaba mi hermana y Bella.

- Buenos días Alice –dije – Bella.

- Edward, que bueno encontrarte aquí – dijo muy feliz Alice. – Hola, soy Alice – dijo tendiéndole la mano a Jasper- La hermana de Edward

-Hola – dijo Jasper sonrojado –Soy Jasper

- Y ella – dije indiferentemente – es Bella, una amiga de Alice.

- Humpf.. eh .. Hola – dijo con la cabeza gacha y con un sonrojo que la hacia ver adorable . ¡Esperen! , ¿Dije ADORABLE? … en fin. Claramente estaba avergonzada por la atención que le di al presentarla. Aunque a decir verdad, no se que me impulso a presentarla antes Jasper.

- Bueno, me voy – dijo Bella aun sonrojada – debo llamar a Jacob antes de clases o sino me matara- se levanto y se fue. Mi yo interior me instó a seguirla, para saber quien era Jacob. Pero luego me di cuanta de lo que estaba pensando. Algo no está bien en mi.

Yo también me voy – dije recordando a Jessica – debo ver a Jessica.

Comencé a caminar por el parque que había a continuación a los dormitorios femeninos.

_- No Jake, no hablare con Ben. Puedo salir sola de esto.¡¿Qué?!, ¡ha!, si seguro se alegrará al saber las consecuencias de sus acciones .¡No Jake!, escuchame tu, el no puede saber nada, Alice y tu. Anoche le conté y ella me apoyará y espero que tu hagas lo mismo .Adiós Jake, si yo también ._

No era mi intención escuchar aquella conversación entre Bella y el chico llamado Jake. Pero ella gritaba y claramente lloraba. Seguí escondido tras el árbol que me ocultaba de su salió corriendo y yo salí de mi escondite.

¿Cuál era el secreto que atormentaba a Bella?

- ¡Eddie! – chilló Jessica. Con Jess llevábamos un año juntos y en este punto ya era solo rutina el estar aun en esta molesta relación. Alice me insistía en que terminara con ella si ya no la quería. Pero era costumbre el estar con ella. Camino a las facultades Jessica no paró de hablar pero como era costumbre no presté atención. La deje en sus clases y me fui a las mías. Entré y lo primero que vi fue a Bella, sentada en la tercera fila a mi izquierda , opté por sentarme detrás de ella , debo admitir que solo quería verla sonrojar.

Caminé directo hacia ella, pero no me miró y vi que en sus ojos no había nada mas que pena. La clase comenzó pero ella no prestaba atención y yo tampoco. La pena la consumía y a mi la duda. La clase pasó y al toque de campana Bella se levantó y se fue, pero no la seguí. Miré mi horario, nos toca gimnasia. Este año era obligatoria. Fui a los vestidores masculinos y me puse un short y una polera negra y claro mis zapatillas. Salí y Bella de nuevo estaba allí, creo que estaba más pálida de lo que ya era.

El entrenador nos mandó a correr a la pista de atletismo, llevábamos unos diez minutos trotando cuando me di cuenta que Bella iba delante de mí. Quise adelantarla pero ella se tambaleo y perdió el equilibrio y lentamente fue cayendo con dirección al suelo, apuré el paso para evitar que se golpeara.

- Bella- la llamé mirándola. Me di cuenta que estaba desmayada, sumida en una profunda inconsciencia. Incluso así el dolor en sus facciones era tangible . Llegaron los demás y el entrenador nos avisó que una ambulancia ya venía en camino. La levanté y me di cuenta que de algún lado sangraba , pero algo me decía que se lo debía decir a los paramédicos pero no a mis compañeros.

Llegó la ambulancia y el entrenador me hizo ir con ella, cuando escuché al paramédico decir:

- Central, aquí ambulancia número cuatro. Caso de desmayo, mujer alrededor de 18 años… sangrado vaginal, inconsciencia. Posible caso de aborto espontaneo.

Creo que al oír aquello mi cerebro se bloqueo. ¿Acaba de decir que .. Bella estaba embarazada?.

Wow! , eheh que shockeante cierto! . Opinen, dejen reviews , significan mucho para mi . Perdon por no subir antes, no he tenido tiempo pero desde la próxima semana subiré mas seguido ya que se vienen las vacaciones de invierno .

Ojalá les guste … Ah! Y la canción del principio se llama ANOTHER HEART CALLS de The all-american rejects . Si la quieres te la puedo mandar , agregame mi msn es ITSMYRAINBOW ARROBA LIVE PUNTO CL . Cualquier cosa estará mi msn en mi perfil .

MC .


	6. Chapter 6 : Apoyo

Disclaimer: no me pertenecen los personajes , solo la trama .

_If I fell in love with you  
Would you understand me, dear  
Love is weird_

Capitulo 5 : Apoyo.

Lentamente abri mis ojos , preguntándome donde me encontraba. Un molesto bip bip me alertó que estaba en un hospital pero no recordaba casi nada.

Los recuerdos comenzaron a regresar a mi mente y ví todo muy borroso. Comencé a recordar la conversación con Jacob, el dolor en mi vientre y luego oscuridad, una oscuridad profunda y dolorosa.

Traté de levantarme pero algo en mi brazo derecho me lo impidió , me miré y vi que estaba conectada a suero y aquello me confundió aun mas.

Que demo.. – pero no alcancé a decir todo cuando noté que alguien me miraba .Miré a mi alrededor - ¿Edward?

Hola Bella, ¿Cómo te sientes? – me preguntó con la preocupación escrita en su cara.

Bien, creo. - ¿por qué me preguntaba aquello? - ¿Por qué?

Bueno, simplemente porque te desmayaste , tuviste un desplazamiento de membrana lo que casi te causa un aborto.

¡¿Qué?! , no puede ser. Creo que las palabras DESMAYO y ABORTO no van de la mano , menos en una persona en la cual los últimos meses solo ha habido desgracias.

Bella ¿estás bien? – dijo ahora aún más preocupado.

Que crees tu – dije sarcásticamente – claro que no.

Lo siento – dijo

Perdón – dije arrepentida. No lo conocía y el tampoco a mi pero el estaba ahí , creo que preocupado por mi – no debería tratarte así , no me conoces y estás aquí por alguna extraña razón.

Estoy aquí porque te desmayaste al lado mío y porque me preocupé. Eres amiga de mi hermana por lo que , creo, eres mi amiga también o por el momento eres una conocida .

Dijo amiga , vaya como cambian las cosas en un día y todo por mi.

Gracias. ¿Te puedo preguntar algo?

Ya lo has hecho – dijo divertido

Há , muy divertido – dije acidamente

Has tu pregunta.

¿Quién mas sabe de mi desmayo?

Bueno – oh oh mala señal – solo los que estábamos cerca de ti , pero puedes inventar una excusa como no haber desayunado o algo asi.

Rayos. ¿Cómo supiste que estaba embarazada?

Bueno, en realidad no lo esperaba de ti. Parecías inocente , pero en fin. Cuando te desmayaste noté que sangrabas y le dije al paramédico y el te revisó y ahí aviso a la central que tenias síntomas de aborto y así supe. Claro no es la mejor forma de enterarse pero …

Ah – creo que esa era la peor palabra para describir lo que siento ahora. Por primera vez siento vergüenza de mis actos, no de mi hijo en si , si no el hecho que estaba embarazada de alguien que no me amaba y que había jugado conmigo.

Puedes confiar en mi – dijo de repente. Lo miré y en sus ojos no vi nada mas que compresión y apoyo. Mi corazón palpitó agitadamente por unos segundos, tal y como hacia cuando veía a Ben. ¿Qué sucedía en mi corazón?

De repente entró un torbellino de pelo negro . Alice

Bella , dios me has dado un susto de muerte . ¿Por qué no me dijiste que te sentías mal? – miré a Edward pidiendo a gritos ayuda.

Lo siento, Alice. Es solo que no me sentía mal hasta que salimos de clases de Literatura clásica. Perdón.

Alice, déjala ya. Está cansada , déjala descansar.

Está bien. Volveré me quedaré aquí en un rinconcito – se sentó en un sillón y se quedó callada. Entornó los ojos mirando sospechosamente a Edward y a mi .

Miré fijamente a Edward y mi corazón latió desenfrenadamente , la confusión comenzó a crecer dentro de mí. Comenzó a sonar un celular y Edward miró con pesadez el identificador de llamada.

Perdón ya vengo. – dijo , salió y escuché como decía " aló Jessica " . Algo se entristeció en mi corazón.

*

EDWARD POV

Han pasado casi tres meses desde el desmayo de Bella, dos desde que ella me comenzó a considerar como su amigo y confidente y uno desde que terminé con Jessica ya que comenzó a actuar irracionalmente en relación a Bella.

Todas las mañanas deseaba ver a Bella, con su pancita de casi cinco meses. Se ve tan adorable, como desearía que aquel niño , si es un niño, fuera mi hijo.

Desde hace al menos un mes y medio había tenido una aclaración en mi mente. Me gustaba Bella, y mucho. No lo podía evitar, era perfecta para mi.

Era inteligente, hermosa, simpática, en pocas palabras era Bella.

Desde que comencé a acercarme a ella comencé a entender la pena que reflejaban sus ojos, todo estaba relacionado a su madre. Pero creo que aún le preocupaba algo y no entendía que era.

Estaba casi completamente segura que era por Ben

*

ALICE POV.

Los últimos meses me he dedicado, además de estudiar, a comprar ropa de maternidad. Ya que la pancita de Bella era mas que notoria. El campus sabia sobre su embarazo y gracias a ello Jessica había utilizado a Bella como blanco de bromas y burlas lo que provocó que por fin Edward se diera cuenta que Jessica no valía nada y terminó con ella.

Jessica culpaba a Bella por ello , y no sabia cuanta razón tenia al creer eso. Edward estaba enamorado de Bella, pero yo sé que nunca lo aceptará es demasiado terco como para que lo haga.

Pero yo lograré que ellos dos estén juntos, y que formen una familia. El hijo de Bella será el hijo de Edward cueste lo que cueste.

Sonó mi celular y vi que me llamaba Jasper. En los últimos meses nos hemos acercado más. Me gustaba mucho , el es el amor de mi vida . Yo lo sé , y también sé sobre sus sentimientos hacia me ama tanto como yo a él.

Era un mensaje.

_Alice, te extraño. ¿Quieres salir conmigo? .Jasper_

¡Me extrañaba! , tanto como yo a él.

_Jasper, yo también te he extrañado, aunque solo hayan pasado horas desde la última vez que nos vimos. Claro, salgamos. Te espero en la heladería del campus. Te quiero . Alice._

Dios, creo que hiperventilaré. Le había dicho que lo quería. Bien Alice, debes dar el primer paso.

_Aww, Alice, mi Alice . Yo también te quiero . Y no sabes cuanto. Claro te espero ahí. Nos vemos en una hora o menos , espero. J ._

Moriré. Solo me tengo que preparar ahora.

*

BELLA POV.

Han pasado unos meses y mi barriguita creció y el campus se entero que estaba embarazada. Fui victima de cotilleos y de burlas por parte de Jessica pero no me importó. Después de mi casi aborto me dio lo mismo lo que la gente me decía , solo importaba mi hijo . Mi querido Matt.

Edward me ha apoyado desde aquel día del accidente y se lo he agradecido tanto por que su apoyo ha sido fundamental.

Me he dado cuenta que mis sentimientos por Edward cada día crecen más me gustaba mucho no puedo decir que lo amo porque no es así pero si lo quiero y mucho. Es mi mejor amigo, mi confidente y mi amor platónico.

Jack me dio una pequeña patadita. Cada vez que pensaba en Edward mi pequeño pateaba , el también lo quería . Como me gustaría que Ben fuera como Edward, que se preocupara tanto como el ,que quisiera a mi hijo tanto como él. Pero eso jamás sucedería , Ben no sabía ni se enteraría que en mi vientre se estaba gestando un hijo suyo.

Jamás.

¡Bella! – gritó Alice con mil bolsas en sus manos y vi a Jasper con otras mas . Pobre de él. – mira todo lo que te he comprado y compré cosas para el pequeño Jack.

Alice – dije en forma de reproche – Jack no nacerá en unos cuantos meses y yo no necesito más ropa de maternidad.

No no no – dijo ella sonriendo- no digas nada.

No me queda de otra.

Miré a Alice y vi que miraba de forma cómplice a Jasper. Nota mental : preguntarle sobre que pasaba entre ellos.

Sonó mi celular , no vi quien era . Contesté.

Alo – dije .

Bella , es Ben …

Ben .. – susurré

*

ALICE POV

Ben .. - dijo Bella, la miré a los ojos y vi como los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas. Comenzó a llorar - ¿Cómo te enteraste?

_CHAN! , lo prometido es deuda xd . Dejen reviews , lleguemos hasta los 13 o 14 . Vamos son solo tres o cuatros . Espero que le guste lo escribi ahora en el notebook de mi mejor amiga ya que estoy en su casa por su cumpleaños : D feliz cumpleaños amiga te amo . Este capitulo va dedicado para ti._

_La canción se llamaba Wonderful de Lady Gaga._

_Gracias por los reviews del capitulo anterior._

_Miss Cannibalism! _


	7. Chapter 7: recuerdos

Disclaimer: Twilight no me pertenece.

Capitulo 6 : Recuerdos.

EDWARD POV.

*

Durante los meses que han pasado mi cabeza no ha dejado de reproducir ciertas escenas que ocurrieron después de la inoportuna llamada de Jessic a.

_Flash Back _

Le corté a Jessica al no tener nada bueno para contar , alcancé el pomo de la puerta cuando oí como Alice , nuevamente le pedía explicaciones a Bella por su desmayo.

_Vamos Bella, a mi no me engañas. Algo debió suceder como para que te alteraras y te comenzaras a sentir mal. _

_No pasó nada Alice. _

_Por favor Bella, tu sabes que puedes confiar en mi. _

_Oh está bien- se escucho un suspiro – después que me fui de la mesa del desayuno me dirigí a nuestra habitación porque recordé que mi celular se me había quedado ahí. Luego me dirigí al parte que está al lado de las habitaciones y llamé a Jake. Conversábamos de lo mejor hasta que cometí el error de mi vida. Sin darme cuenta hablé de mi embarazo y claro olvidé que el no sabía nada de el. Cuando me escuchó decir aquello se volvió como loco pidiendo una explicación por lo que tuve que contarle. Después que dijo un montón de cosas en contra de Ben , me amenazó con decirle a Ben si yo no lo hacía. Claro casi me vuelvo loca cuando dijo aquello le dije cosas hirientes que ahora no recuerdo y el me dijo otras peores. En fin le hice prometer que no diría nada , ni a Charlie porque a mi padre se lo debo decir yo. Nadie mas que yo . _

_Ya, y ahora por qué llorabas en clases de Literatura clásica. _

_¿Cómo sabes eso?_

_No cambies el tema . Dime ¿por qué llorabas?_

_Porque después , inconcientemente, mi cabeza comenzó a pensar que mi hijo no tendría un padre con quien jugar , no tendría alguien que lo lleve a ver fútbol o le enseñe a batear. Me tendrá mi a su joven y torpe madre. _

_Bella, no pienses en eso. Me tienes a mi, a Emmett a Edward . _

_¿Edward? , alice por favor despierta. A pesar de lo muy sincero que tu hermano haya sonado con respecto a su apoyo , no soy nadie excepto la amiga embarazada de Alice._

_Como dices aquello. Yo conozco muy bien a Edward , el no lo haría ni aunque fueras la Reina de Inglaterra y fueras mi amiga. Desde el primer dia que te vimos de nuevo vi en su mirada algo diferente , algo que no había visto en muchos años . Haz el esfuerzo de dejar que te ayudé .Él no es Ben , ni Jacob ; el es Edward. _

_No lo sé , Alice. La confianza no es algo que llega a mi con después de lo que me ha pasado._

_Lo sé Bella , lo sé._

_No sé cuanto rato estuve pensando en aquellas palabras , pero una mano en mi hombro me alerto que no estaba solo._

_Pensé que te había dicho que era mala educación escuchar las conversaciones agenas._

_Miré a quien me decía eso y me encontré con dos personas demasiado conocidas para mi : mamá y papá_

_Papá , que hacen acá . _

_Alice nos ha llamado , nos dijo que tenía que presentarnos a alguien. Pero no entendemos porque en un hospital._

_Oh , ya verán _

_Entramos a la habitación y vi como Bella se sonrojaba al verme, le sonreí y casi se atraganta , me reí bajito._

_La declaración hecha por Bella sobre mi era pertubadora. Yo quería que ella confiara en mi , que fueramos amigos. Pero ella no creía en mis intenciones y eso me dolia mas que mil puñados en mi espalda_

_Alice, hija . _

_¡Mamá! - dijo Alice contenta. No quería ni pensar en lo que sucedia en la cabeza de Alice en este momento. – te tengo una sorpresa. – miró a Bella._

_Oh, hola . Yo soy Esme , la madre de Alice – dijo mi adorable madre . Claramente no la reconoció. _

_SI, sé quien eres Esme – dijo con la cabeza gacha _

_¿Si, de donde nos conocemos? _

_De Forks, soy Bella . _

_¿Bella? – miré a mi madre quien tenía lagrimas en sus ojos – oh dios, mirate hija mia. Estás hermosa – en realidad aquello le quedaba corto. Bella era mas que hermosa.- pero.. ¿Por qué estas aquí? _

_Bella tuvo un desplazamiento de membrana – Bella y yo miramos de mala manera a Alice - ¡no me miren asi!_

_Fin flash back_

Me reí de las ocurrencias de Alice. Siempre tan espontanea pero tan errada a la vez. Vi como Jasper entraba a la habitación con una gran sonrisa en la cara. Hace ya unas semanas me había dado cuenta que a Jasper le gustaba mi hermana. Pero ambos eran muy diferentes por lo que el se veía un poco atemorizado.

Quien no estaría atemorizado de mi hiperactiva hermana.

¿ que te sucede? – le pregunté socarronamente.

Alice, eso me sucede – dijo con un deje de tristeza en su voz

¿Qué sucede con mi hermana?

No te enojes, es solo que no me la puedo sacar de la cabeza. Ya no sé que hacer.

Invítala a salir. Ella te quiere Jasper.

¿Cómo los sabes?

Lo sé porque la conozco desde que estábamos en pañales. Creo que incluso dentro del vientre de nuestra madre ya éramos tan unidos.

No lo sé- en eso sono un mensaje. – ay no lo quiero ver.

¿por qué?

Porque le mandé un mensaje diciendo que la extrañaba y si quería salir conmigo.

Vamos , velo .

Está bien .

Están muy ciegos si no se dan cuenta cuanto se quieren.

Y que sucede con Bella

¿con bella? – lo mire extrañado - ¿ que sucede con ella?

Si,amigo .Me he dado cuenta que sientes cosas por ella. Y no me digas que es amistad, es algo mas que eso.

Me gusta y mucho, pero creo que ella aún ama al padre de su hijo.

Estas ciego – eso fue lo mismo que dije yo de el.

Si como no.

Pensé en lo que había dicho Jasper. Y recordé su cumpleaños. Fue unas semanas después que ella saliera del hospital.

_Flash back_

_Trece de Septiembre, es el cumpleaños de Bella. Creo que no me habría enterado si no porque Alice y Esme preparaban algo especial para ella. _

_Ahora me hallaba en un gran dilema. Que le podría regalar a Bella. Según Alice debía ser algo que fuera útil, pero útil como que ._

_Caminé por el centro comercial casi por dos horas cuando vi una tienda, cuando vi un carrusel hermoso. Entré y le pedí a la vendedora que me mostrara aquel carrusel. Lo hiso , claro no sin antes mostrarme su escote .Que mal gusto _

_Si quiere le puede escoger la canción – dijo la vendedora._

_¿ en serio puedo hacer eso? – pregunté con ía la canción perfecta para el carrusel de Bella. Ella me había dicho que aquella melodía de Yann Tiersen era su preferida y que a su hijo se la dedicaría porque transmitia muchos sentimientos. _

_Claro que puede. ¿ Le gustaría hacerlo? – preguntó seductoramente , estaba tan ensimismado que pasó por alto su comentario en doble sentido._

_Me encantaría , le daré el nombre de la melodía . Espere un momento. _

_Después de una hora , un carrusel en mano y varios coqueteos por parte de la vendedora salí triunfante de la tienda. A Bella le encantaría mi regalo. _

_Manejé mi Volvo plateado , mi bebe , rumbo al departamento de las chicas. Cuando llegué me encontré con Emmett y Rosalie quienes estaban encargados de adornar el departamento , Bella no sabia nada sobre la celebración de su cumpleaños. _

_Alice había a sacado , casi a la fuerza, a Bella para poder distraerla. ¿Dónde la llevo? _

_Conociendo a mi hermana al centro comercial._

_Sonó mi celular y miré .Alice me llamaba , esa era la señal para escondernos._

_Cinco minutos después, se abrió la puerta y nosotros saltamos con una alegre "sorpresa" . Casi se cae de la sorpresa._

_Luego que todos la abrazáramos , decidí que quería entregarle mi regalo en persona. La tomé del brazo y la llevé a un lugar apartado. Ella me miró con confusión pero yo le infundí valor con una sonrisa torcida. _

_Mientras esperábamos que Bella llegara le escribí una pequeña nota que decía : " Con mucho amor para Bella , para que cumplas tu deseo de transmitirle las emociones a tu pequeño, disfrutalo. EC " _

_Cuando leyó la nota me miró aun mas confundida y le hice un gesto con la cabeza para que abriera el paquete. Cuando notó el carrusel yo lo tomé en mis manos y le di cuerda y comenzó a sonar La Valse d'Amelie , su melodía favorita de la película francesa Amelie [N/A : véanla es buenísima] _

_Cuando notó que melodía era , comenzó a llorar .Me abrazó muy fuerte y dijo muy despacio un " gracias" . La abracé más fuerte, al sentir la calidez de su cuerpo me di cuenta que ahí era donde quería estar con ella, así para siempre. Con Bella y su hijo , ellos eran mi destino . Pero había algo que lo impide, ella no me quiere , solo soy su amigo y ella aún tiene sentimientos por el padre de su criatura. _

_Fin flash back_

Edward hombre , ¿estás bien? – dijo Jasper

Si , si . Solo recordaba el cumpleaños de Bella – dije sonriendo.

Vaya, de verdad la quieres. Tus ojos brillan cuando hablas de ella.

Oh, cállate . – dije riendo nerviosamente. Espero que Bella no sea tan observadora como Jasper.

Ya me voy, Alice aceptó salir conmigo.

Suerte , seguramente te llevará a comprar.

Iría a donde fuera con ella – dijo con tono soñador. Me reí

Me tiré encima de la cama y soné despierto con una vida entera al lado de Bella y Jack . Jack Cullen , a que suena lindo.

¡Para Edward! , pareces un sicopata. Solo en tus sueños podrás estar con Bella.

En algún momento de mis fantasías me entregué a los brazos de Morfeo y no me desperté hasta que mi celular comenzó a vibrar una y otra vez , frenéticamente.

¿Aló? – dije somnolientamente

¡Edward! – dijo una muy nerviosa Alice – tienes que venir ahora al dormitorio. Bella está descontrolada - ¿Bella? , que le sucedió a Bella

¿Qué sucedió Alice? –dije apresuradamente

No sé, solo sé que llamó un tal Ben y ella comenzó a llorar frenéticamente y maldecía a un tal Jake , y dice sin cesar algo como " me quitará a Jack , me quitará a Jack"

Ahí voy Alice, en menos de diez minutos llego . – corté y comencé a correr lo más rápido que podía , esquivé a cuanta persona se me atravesara para poder llegar luego al departamento de Bella.

La preocupación me mataba y hacía que la adrenalina comenzara a fluir de manera mas rápida por mi cuerpo , cerca de cinco minutos después llegue a su departamento . Subi corriendo las escaleras y desde ahí podía escuchar unos sollozos desgarradores provenientes del departamento.

Golpee nerviosamente la puerta hasta que Jasper abrió. Entré rápidamente buscando a Bella con la mirada y la encontré hecha un ovillo en el sofá . Corri a verla y cuando me vio se me lanzó a los brazos sollozando .

Edddwaaard – dijo con la respiración entre cortada – mee lo quiquieren quiquitar

¿Qué te quieren quitar Bella? – dije preocupadamente

Jack – dijo y rompió a llorar nuevamente

¿Quién te lo quiere quitar?

Ben : el padre de Jack – dijo mirándome a los ojos , y en ellos vi el miedo de perder a su hijo.

Nadie dijo nada cuando Bella dijo que Ben el padre de Jack quería quitárselo , incluso cuando ni siquiera había nacido. Eso significaba que Ben sabia que Bella esperaba un hijo de el.

Haré lo que sea para proteger a Jack, pero más importante : haré lo que sea para proteger a Bella , _mi Bella_.

*

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_Vaya, estoy sorprendida . Es primera vez que actualizo tan rápido. Gracias por los reviews . Sigan asi . Mientras mas reviews mas rápido subo. _

_Hoy estaba en el hospital cuando se me ocurrió este capitulo , por lo que lo comencé en mi celular y ahora lo terminé en el netbook de mi papá. _

_Debo decir que estoy satisfecha con este capitulo, mucho mas que con anterior. _

_Como el anterior este capitulo se lo dedico a mi prima que esta de cumpleaños, te amo prima cuidate . Nos vemos un dia de estos :D _

_Miss Cannibalism! _


	8. Chapter 8 : Ben

Disclaimer: Twilight no me pertenece.

Capitulo 7 : Ben

*

BELLA POV

" Alo " -dije .

"Bella , es Ben"

"Ben" - susurré

" ¿Cómo está mi hijo?"- dijo con burla en su voz. Pero como se había enterado.

"¿ Cómo te enteraste?" -Le pregunte. Me dí cuenta que había comenzado a llorar , la realidad una vez mas me había atrapado. Y esta vez no tenia escape.

" Hay gente, como tu amigo quileute , que es un libro abierto"- dijo riendo. Maldito Jacob. Yo sabía que no debía confiar en el , pero me lo prometió. Se supone que es mi mejor amigo. -" Pero eso no es lo que importa ahora o no , lo que importa es que tu tienes algo que me pertenece por completo y no descansare hasta que lo tenga junto a mi. Ese hijo es mío y tu no eres nadie para quitármelo. ¿O me dirás que me lo ibas a contar? , te conozco Isabella, no me lo ibas a decir. Ahora me pregunto yo, ¿sabrá el doctor Swan , que su hija está embarazada? "

" A Charlie no lo metas en esto, el no tiene nada que ver "

" En realidad si , como ciudadano debe apelar por justicia . Bueno yo haré justicia con mi hijo. Verás dentro de mis planes no está el tener hijos, y menos de alguien como tu . Por lo que un par de contactos por aquí y por allá y aquel niño desaparece de nuestras vidas. "

" ¿A qué te refieres?

" Bueno , ya lo verás "- y cortó. ¿A qué se refiere con aquello? . Dejé caer mi móvil y no podía para de llorar. Creo que en algún momento maldije a Jacob pero no estoy segura.

No sé cuanto tiempo estuve así, hasta que sentí unos brazos que reconocería en cualquier parte . Edward.

"Edwaaard ".- sollocé al sentir su presencia. - "mee lo quiquieren quiquitar" -sollocé aún mas fuerte al recordar las palabras de Ben.

¿Qué te quieren quitar Bella?"- en su voz había preocupación

Jack – dije y rompi a llorar otra vez.

¿Quién te lo quiere quitar? – se me había olvidado que solo Alice sabia de la existencia de Ben. Preferí sincerarme de una vez por todas.

Ben : el padre de Jack – dije mirándole los ojos, y en mis ojos solo vio el miedo. El miedo de perder a mi bebe.

Tranquila Bella – dijo Alice, se me había olvidado que ella y Jasper estaban conmigo cuando Ben llamó. – El no puede hacer nada .

Si , si puede. Su padre es muy importante en Forks – dije recordando a su padre , y cuanto me atemorizaba estar cerca de el – puede hacer cualquier cosa. Y creeme, lo hará.

No lo dejaré , Bella – dijo Edward , en los últimos meses el ha sido un pilar fundamental en mi vida.- haré lo que sea para que tu y Jack estén bien .

Gracias Edward – dije y lo abracé aún más fuerte. Este hombre tenía la capacidad de hacer que me calmara en unos segundos.

¿ Y que harás ahora Bella? – preguntó Jasper. En realidad no lo había pensado, pero al Ben mencionar a Charlie creo que lo mejor es ir a Forks y hablar con Charlie y encarar a Ben y a Jacob.

- Creo que lo mejor es ir a Forks, - dije dudosa, aquello sería difícil- Charlie no sabe de Jack y Ben lo mencionó . Ademas ya se quien fue el que se fue de bocazas y creo que lo mejor es terminar con esta mentira.

Pero – dijo Edward - ¿ no pensarás ir sola , cierto?

Claro que iré sola, ¿ con quien iría? – dije pensando un momento a que venia la pregunta de Edward – ustedes están en clases y mi permiso pre- natal ya está por comenzar.

Oh no Bella – dijo rápidamente Edward – tu no iras sola, no no no –dijo tercamente .

Edward tiene razón – dijo Alice – que pasa si sucede algo , y nosotros no estamos.

Alice, estaré con Charlie – dije encontrando absurda su preocupación – no tienen nada porque preocuparse.

Aún asi Bella – volvió a decir Edward – yo iré contigo.

¿Ah? – dije confundida - ¿Cómo? , no . No iras conmigo.

Si, Bella. Aunque no quieras . Iré contigo. – dijo Edward rebatiendo mi oposición – aunque se que estarás bien con tu padre, prefiero acompañarte y ahorrarme una preocupación.

Lo miré durante unos minutos, hasta que me di cuenta que oponerme no me llevaría a ningún lado. Edward estaba convencido en acompañarme.

Esta bien – dije suspirando derrotada – nos iremos mañana. Llamaré a la aerolíneas por nuestros pasajes .

No te preocupes , yo llamaré – dijo Alice , emocionada. Todo lo que tuviera que ver con gastar dinero le emocionaba.

Alice y Jasper fueron a llamar por teléfono , mientras yo me quede en los brazos de Edward.

¿Estás mejor? – preguntó haciendo círculos con su pulgar en mi espalda. Asentí con la cabeza, no tenía deseos de hablar. Y los parpados me pesaban . Me rendí ante los brazos de Morfeo.

_¡Mami , Mami! _

_Miré a mis alrededores buscando a la pequeña voz que me llamaba. "Jack" pensé pero mientras caminaba me encontré con una pequeña hermosa, con hermosos ojos verdes y cabello cobrizo. _

_¡Mami! – dijo estirándome sus bracitos. - ¿Has visto a papi?_

_Aquí estoy cariño – dijo una voz tras de mi. Me di vuelta para encontrarme con aún mas hermoso Edward. Se me acercó y deposito un casto beso en mis labios. El era el padre de la criatura. – Emily , cuantas veces te he dicho que no corras lejos de nosotros. Le has dado un susto a tu madre.´_

_Lo siento mamá – dijo la niña mirándome. Esperen ¿yo soy su madre? _

En ese momento sentí que me movían. Abri los ojos y vi a Alice .

Bells, cariño. Debemos empacar tus cosas – dijo ella sonriendo. Me di cuenta que aún dormía en brazos de Edward, lo miré el también dormía.

Me salí de sus brazos y fui a mi habitación.

A la mañana siguiente el despertador me levantó, me duché rápidamente y cuando salí me encontré con un muy despierto Edward.

¿lista? – pregunto

Ni un poco – dije sonriendo. Este sería un viaje muy largo. Camino al aeropuerto estuvimos muy callados, ya tendríamos mucho tiempo para hablar.

Llegamos justo para abordar por lo que la espera fue corta, una vez acomodados el silencio se hiso incómodo.

Edward –dije un poco nerviosa, era primera vez que estaba sola con el en meses, desde el accidente. – gracias ... por todo. Por todo lo que has hecho por mi durante estos meses, por preocuparte por mi y por venir hoy.

No tienes nada que agradecer – dijo sonriendo , amaba su sonrisa. – creo que desde el primer dia que te vi tuve la urgencia de protegerte. Es raro, lo sé. Pero cuando te vi la primera vez, te veías tan frágil y delicada que despertaste algo en mi , creo. A pesar de que fui indiferente hacia ti.

Vaya, - dije sin saber que decir. Desvié mi mirada al notar que un sonrojo se asomaba en mi mejillas.

Me encanta cuando te sonrojas – dijo Edward mirándome, en algún momento de su confesión se había acercado mucho a mi y tan solo estábamos a unos centímetros. Comenzó a acortar el casi inexistente espacio entre nosotros, cuando la azafata no preguntó si deseábamos algo. Aquello hiso que nos alejáramos.

¿ Qué había sido aquello? , ¿Acaso me iba a besar?

Bella , nunca me has hablado del padre de Jack – dijo Edward en un susurro, tal vez estaba tan abrumado por la situación como yo. – perdona, si no quieres hablar de ellos, no lo hagas.

Ben – comencé a decir – era mi compañero de Instituto. Era uno de mis amigos mas cercanos y siempre me había atraído por lo que no pensé dos veces mi respuesta cuando el me pidió ser su novia. Llevábamos cerca de un año cuando Renee y Charlie no me hablaba por lo que , creo que por necesidad me entregué a él. El varias veces me lo había insinuado pero yo me había negado. Creo que el dolor me cegó y no supe tomar decisiones adecuadas. Luego de que lo hicimos varias veces , el me comenzó a tratar mal y al final el terminó conmigo con la excusa de que ya no era lo mismo. Luego me enteré que veía a escondidas a Angela, mi mejor amiga.

Lo siento – dijo el – perdón por haber sacado el tema .

No te preocupes, tienes el derecho a saber quien es él. Tu me has cuidado estos meses y no sabes nada de mi – dije sonriendo – además, es tiempo de que afronte la realidad.

Cerca de unas horas después estábamos llegando a Seattle , Edward arrendó un auto por lo que el manejó hasta Forks. Dormí la mayoría del camino, me despertaba cada vez que Jack pateaba . Aún no me puedo acostumbrar a la sensación que produce .

Comencé a ver el pueblo y los nervios salieron a flote, miré mi reloj eran las seis y Charlie no llegaba hasta las siete del hospital. Llegamos a mi casa, y la nostalgia me sobrecogió.

Abrimos la puerta y el olor a mi madre me golpeo como una abofeteada hecha por Emmett. No había cambiado nada , mi padre a pesar del engaño amaba a mi madre y no la quería olvidar.

Le indiqué a Edward el cuarto de invitados y me fui a la cocina para prepararle la cena a Charlie, como hace hasta unos cuantos meses atrás hacia. Le preparé su plato favorito, Lasagna.

A la media hora de haber llegado escuché como el BMW de mi padre se estacionaba en el garaje. Era hora de la verdad.

Abrió lentamente la puerta, esperando que algún maleante le asaltara pero cuando me vio a mi suspiró relajado. Yo me encontraba sentada, no quería que Charlie me viera el vientre sin explicarle la situación y le diera un ataque. Le previne a Edward que se quedara arriba. Mientras hablaba con mi padre.

Hola Papá – dije sonriendo

Bella – corrió hacia mí –mi Bells. ¿Qué haces aquí?

Vine a verte, - dije un poco nerviosa – tenia que aclarar unas cosas contigo.

¿Aclarar cosas? – Dijo confundido - ¿Qué sucede Bella?

Estoy… estoy embarazada – dije casi sin respirar por la tensión en el aire.

¿qué has dicho?

Lo que has escuchado, estoy embarazada – dije mas nerviosa aun. Maldita sordera.

Relájate Charlie, relájate. No es el fin del mundo. Es solo que serás ¿abuelo? – me miró y yo solo pude asentir. - ¿Quién es el padre?

Ben – dije en un susurro – por eso tenia que hablar contigo. Me ha llamado y me amenazó con quitarme el bebe. Jacob le ha contado, incluso cuando le he pedido que no le dijera.

¿pero a que se refiere a querer quitártelo?

El dijo que no quería un hijo en su vida y menos cuando la madre era yo – dije y comencé a sollozar.

Tranquila Bella, yo te ayudaré. Soy tu padre, te amo y hare lo que sea para protegerte a ti y a mi nieto. – me sonrió, se paro y me abrazo – ahora dime , ¿Cuántos meses tienes?, ¿ es varón? ¿ niña? , ¿Cómo le pondrás? .

Tranquilo papa, me abrumas. – dije riendo – tengo.. cinco meses – me levanté para que viera mi vientre – es niño y le pondré Jack. Y no vine sola.

Mi padre miró maravillado mi vientre, mientras colocaba una de sus manos en el . Jack pateo y mi padre me miró emocionado.

En eso bajo Edward e hice las presentaciones adecuadas. Me fui al living y puse la televisión, en algún momento me desperté y escuche las voces de mi padre hablando con Edward.

_Dime Edward, ¿Qué sientes por mi hija? _

_Hasta unos días tan solo me gustaba , pero cuando Ben llamó y la vi tan abatida me di cuenta que la amo. Que haría lo que fuera por ella y por Jack. Mi vida si es necesario. _

_Oh, eres un buen muchacho. Tu padre es un gran hombre y un gran amigo, lo recuerdo de cuando vivieron aquí en Forks. Gracias por cuidar de ella, estos meses. Ojalá Bella se de cuenta luego de sus sentimientos por ti. Cuando lo haga , sé que serás el hombre para ella._

_Gracias Charlie ._

¿Acabo de soñar aquello? , Edward diciendo que me amaba y Charlie hablando de mis sentimientos.

Claro que es un sueño.

Sentí pasos

Bella – dijo Edward – Bella durmiente, despierta. – seguí con mis ojos cerrados, pretendiendo que aún dormía , al parecer lo creyó . De repente sentí sus labios sobre los míos y susurro – Te amo , _mi _ Bella.

__________________________________________________________________________________________

Espero que le haya gustado. Dejen Reviews :) .

Intentaré actualizar lo antes posible . Gracias por los reviews.

Miss Cannibalism !


	9. Chapter 9: Y el tiempo pasa

Disclaimer : Twilight no me pertenece.

__________________________________________________________________________________________

Capitulo 8 : Y el tiempo pasa

EDWARD POV.

Bella dormía plácidamente cuando su celular comenzó a vibrar. Miré la pantalla y vi que decía Ben. Vaya, aún tenía el descaro de llamar. Después de la amenaza contra Jack.

- ¿Qué quieres? – dije molesto. Por culpa de el Bella temía por la vida de Jack.

- ¿Quién eres?

- Eso a ti no te importa , no vuelvas a llamar otra vez a Bella. No ganaras, no nos quitaras a Jack. Aunque eso sea lo último que haga. – dije molesto y corté.

Decidí que no valía la pena pensar en Ben ahora. Había algo mas importante, Charlie me había preguntado por mis sentimientos hacia Bella y yo le dije la verdad. La amo.

El había dicho algo como " cuando Bella se de cuenta de sus sentimientos", ¿Qué significa eso? , y ¿Cómo sabe el? , podríamos decir intuición de .

Comencé a divagar en Bella cuando sentí unos brazos en mi cintura y una gran panza de embarazada en mi espalda. Bella había despertado.

Me sorprendí muchísimo, era la primera vez que Bella me abrazaba así.

- Bella , por fin despiertas

- ¿He dormido mucho?

- Bastante – rei un poco. Aún recuerdo mi confesión mientras ella dormía. Le había dicho que la amaba y la reclamé como mía. – Tendremos que ir a la tienda, tu padre al vivir solo no tiene nada en la despensa. ¿Me quieres acompañar?

- No , gracias. Creo que mejor haré la colada. ¿sabes donde queda?

- Si , no te preocupes. Ya vuelvo. No te caigas dentro de la lavadora. – dije riendo al recordar su torpeza, y mas aun estando embarazada.

- Ha ha ha , vete. Jack tiene hambre. Uh , ¿puedes comprar helado de Vainilla y Chocolate? – dijo sonriendo. Ese había sido uno de sus tantos antojos durante su embarazo : Helado. Alice me había hecho ir a comprar cada vez que a ella se le ocurría algo para comer. Creo que hasta yo había adquirido uno de sus antojos más de una vez.

Luego de que Bella hiciera un lista de las cosas que necesitábamos, y de los antojos de Bella partí rumbo a la tienda. Algo en mi me decía que no debía dejar a Bella sola.

__________________________________________________________________________________________

BELLA POV.

Edward me había dicho que me amaba.

Me ama .

Me ama .

Me ama.

Dios , si me viera Alice diría que sonrió como una boba. Me levanté y busque con la mirada a Edward , estaba de espaldas a mi.

Corrí , sin tropezarme, hasta el y lo abracé por la cintura. Se me hiso extraño pero era cómodo. Jamás lo abrazaba así por temor al rechazo pero el hecho de que ahora el tomara mis manos en modo de respuesta me decía que mi temor era injustificado.

Dijo que iría a comprar cosas para comer, por lo que decidí hacer la colada con la ropa de Charlie. ¡Por dios , hace cuanto que no lava mi padre! .

Estaba en el cuarto del lavado cuando sentí unos suaves golpes en la puerta , ¡ que rápido había vuelto Edward!

Que rápido has .. – me interrumpí cuando vi a Ben en lugar de Edward parado en la puerta.

¿Esperabas a alguien? – dijo sonriendo malvadamente.

¿Qué quieres?

Hablar contigo.

Yo no quiero hablar contigo. Vete. – intenté cerrar la puerta pero su pie no me dejo

No te estoy preguntando si quieres o no. – abrió la puerta de un golpe. Yo me aleje por miedo a que me golpeara el vientre. – Vaya, que crecidito esta este bastardito. Que pena que después que nazca no lo veras mas.

¿A que te refieres? – dije alarmada por sus intenciones.

Me refiero, a que darás en adopción a ese bebe apenas nazca. – sonrio

¡¿Qué?! , no. Ben no te pido nada de ti. Es más si no hubiera sido por el imbécil de Jacob no te habrías enterado nunca. No quiero nada de ti, ahora vete.

No, no me ire aún. Mira Isabella, yo no quiero que tu tengas un hijo mio, No quiero que pienses que sea lo que sea que crece en tu vientre es fruto del _amor. _

Jamás pensé eso Ben , ahora vete. ¡Vete! – grité y sentí como Jack pateaba. Sobe mi vientre tratando de tranquilizarme . Una vez Ben salió por la puerta de entrada, rompí a llorar. No era miedo, no era decepcion. No era ningún sentimiento conocido para mi. Tal vez era tranquilidad, no lo sé.

Lloré durante unos minutos, hasta que recordé que Edward llegaría en cualquier momento. No me podía ver así , no se podía enterar de la visita de Ben. Traté de tranquilizarme hasta que lo conseguí y seguí con la colada. Edward no debía dudar de lo que había hecho en su ausencia.

¡Bella, ya llegué! – aquello me sonó a un esposo llegando del trabajo, reí ante ese estúpido pensamiento.

__________________________________________________________________________________________

Han pasado ya casi dos semanas desde que llegamos a Forks, y ya no estoy tan segura de querer volver a Chicago. Charlie pasaba mas tiempo en casa , el y Edward se llevaban bien.

Ya tenía casi seis semanas y los sueños con aquella niña se hacían más comunes. ¿Qué significaría aquel sueño?

En esta semanas mis sentimientos hacia Edward se han cada vez mas intensos, el me había dicho que me amaba. Y no solo una vez , cada vez que el creía que yo dormía el me lo repetía al oído. Si supiera que lo he escuchado cada vez que lo repite. Pero a pesar de aquello , no puedo decir que lo amo. Se me hace muy difícil querer a la gente hoy en día. Después de Ben , mi corazón quedo deshecho.

Además, tengo miedo. Miedo de ser como Renée. Y lastimar a Edward.

__________________________________________________________________________________________

Un mes desde la llegada a Forks. Edward no da señales de querer volver y navidad se acerca.

Alice nos llama todos los días, nunca nos pregunta cuando volveremos. Hablaré con Edward sobre esto, el no puede dejar su carrera asi como asi.

No es correcto.

¿Edward?- dije buscándolo por el living. Seguro está en la cocina. Pero no estaba cuando llegué había una nota.

_Fui a la tienda, Ya vengo. Edward._

Claro, mis antojos cada vez se hacían mas raros. Y aquello hacia levantar a Edward varias veces por noche .

Escuché como alguien abría la puerta. Pensando que era Edward salí , pero me encontré con una gran sorpresa al ver a Angela congelada mirando mi vientre.

¿Angela? – pregunté

Asi que esto era lo que Ben tanto me ocultaba – dijo aun mirando mi vientre. – Lauren dijo que estabas en el pueblo, y que había escuchado a Ben hablando con Tyler sobre que estabas embarazada.

No supe que contestar pero con lo que me dijo después fue peor.

Isabella- dijo lentamente mi nombre – no quiero que te acerques a mi o a Ben, no arruines nuestras vidas con el bastardo de tu hijo.

_________________________________________________________________________________________

Corto y no el mejor capitulo que he escrito. Además que me he demorado muchisimo en actualizar. Espero que les agrade porque ni a mi me gusta lo que escribi.

Dejen artos reviews, mientras comenten mas rapido actualizo. Gracias por los reviews anteriores!

Miss Cannibalism :)


	10. Chapter 10 : Dulce Navidad

Disclaimer: Twilight no me pertenece.

Capitulo 9: Dulce Navidad.

No supe que responder ante aquellas palabras de Angela. Durante años creí que ella era mi amiga, pero creo que me equivoque de medio a medio.

Se quedo parada ahí como si estuviera esperando alguna respuesta por mi parte, respuesta que no llegue a formular ni siquiera en mi cabeza ya que sorpresivamente alguien le respondió por mi.

- ¡Qué has dicho! – dijo una voz detrás de Angela, que reconocí como mi amiga Alice - ¡ vete de aquí! . Como te atreves a venir a esta casa e insultar a Bella y a su hijo. Quien te crees como para hacerlo. ¡Vete! , antes que te saque yo misma de los pelos.

Angela estupefacta miro a la pequeña duendecillo y salió de la casa, miré a Alice quien tenia el ceño fruncido , pero cuando me miro sus ojos se conviertieron en lo que siempre habían sido. Felicidad… e hiperactividad, ya que corrió y me abrazo y sobo mi vientre tiernamente.

- Alice ¿qué haces aquí? – dije dándome cuenta que se suponía que Alice debía estar en Chicago y no en Forks.

- Bueno, si la montaña no viene a Mahoma – dijo rodando sus ojos – se acerca navidad, estamos de vacaciones y ustedes están lejos. ¿Que te dice eso?

- Que definitivamente estas loca – dije riendo.

- Oh cállate. Vine, mas bien vinimos a pasar las navidades con ustedes – dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

-¿Vinimos?

- Si – dijo una voz femenina en el umbral de la puerta, era Esme y Rosalie… y Emmett y Jasper y Carlisle. Por dios de donde sale tanta gente.

- ¿Pero que dem…

- Cuida tu boca – dijo Alice tapando mi boca con su diminuta mano. – yo les propuse venir a pasar las navidades con ustedes. Ellos no tuvieron ningún problema por lo que aquí nos tienes.

- ¿Dónde está Edward? – pregunto Carlisle.

- Aquí estoy – dijo mirando a su familia como si tuvieran tres cabezas – que demonios hacen aquí.

- Ay dios, Esme tendrás que educar a tu nieto mejor – Alice abrió los ojos desmesuradamente al decir eso, dijo un pequeño "oops" y se marcho . Todos quedamos sin habla.

- Vaya , ¿a qué se debe todo esta audiencia?- dijo Charlie , en el umbral de la puerta, cuando Carlisle y Esme de dieron vuelta ,Charlie sonrio mucho - ¿Carlisle? ¿Esme? , ¿pero que

- Vinieron a pasar la navidad con nosotros – dije mirando a mi padre que tenia los ojos brillantes de tanta emoción al ver a sus antiguos amigos.

Venga- dijo Alice sonriendo y saltando – tenemos un árbol que decorar.

EDWARD POV

Me sorprendió bastante ver a Alice y a toda mi familia y amigos en la entrada de la casa de Bella, seguramente ha sido una de las locas ideas de Alice.

Cuando Charlie llegó y vio a mis padres, no pude descifrar quien estaba mas contento si el o mis padres, ya que a pesar de los años la amistad , al parecer, sigue intacta.

Noté a Bella un poco inquieta con toda la gente en su sala preparando el hermoso pino que Emmett bajó de su Jeep , junto con la ayuda de Jasper. Hablando de Jasper, debo hablar con él sobre las miradas cómplices que se ha estado dando con mi hermana. No soy de esos hermanos mellizos celosos ni nada de eso, pero aún así Alice es mi hermana menor … por cinco minutos.

- No puedo creer que Alice haya echo que vinieran todos, solo porque nosotros estábamos aquí- dijo Bella en un susurro – debí haber venido sola, tal vez asi Alice y ustedes estarían en sus casa con sus respectivas familias.

- No digas eso Bells, primero yo quería venir y estar aquí cuando hablaras con tu padre y todo eso . Y segundo, aunque yo no te hubiera acompañado , Alice habría venido igual con todos nosotros. ¡Por dios, eres su mejor amiga! Tranquila – le dije apretando su mano. Mi corazón no pudo evitar comenzar a latir furiosamente por aquel contacto que además produjo una pequeña corriente.

- ¡Ustedes dos!- gritó Alice - ¡ No se queden parados ahí, tenemos una casa que decorar! Edward, cuelga los muérdagos y pon las luces alrededor de la casa y Bella , trae las botas para colgarlas en la chimenea.

A regañadientes me separé de Bella, y mi mano extrañó sus delicados dedos. Mis dedos hormigueaban por culpa de su ausencia. En este momento me gustaría ser hijo único.

Debo decir que a pesar que Bella , ha estado más cercana a mi no ha mostrado ningún indicio de tener algún sentimiento hacia mi. Sólo agradecimiento por lo que he hecho por ella.

Hice lo que Alice me dijo, por lo que coloqué los muérdagos en toda la casa y partí a decorar la casa con esas molestas luces de colores.

BELLA POV

Me sentí muy mal teniendo a toda la familia de Edward y a nuestros amigos en mi casa , solo porque no habíamos regresado a Chicago. Pero Edward me tranquilizó, dándome razones bastante acertadas sobre lo que hubiera pasado si el no me hubiera acompañado.

Fui a buscar las botas a la pieza que Renee tenía designada para las cosas de Navidad, cuando a mi cabeza vino el recuerdo de nuestra última Navidad como familia.

Después de esa última celebración , Renee cambio. Por lo que pienso , que ahí fue cuando conoció a Phil. Aún no puedo creer que Renee haya sido capaz de aquello.

Nunca ha sido una persona moralista ni conservadora, en realidad no estoy en la mejor posición como para hablar de aquello . Pero es difícil aceptar que tu madre, tu ejemplo , le fuera infiel a su marido con el que estuvo casada casi veinte años.

¡Por Dios! , son veinte años. No estoy hablando de veinte días, ni veinte horas. Es casi una vida juntos. Sin contar los años de noviazgo que tuvieron mis padres en la secundaria cuando se conocieron.

¿Qué fue lo que llevó a mi madre a serle infiel a mi padre? , y con un hombre casi diez años menor que ella.

- ¿Estás bien , Bells? – dijo una voz detrás mio , era mi padre. Negué con la cabeza , tanto recuerdos más hormonas de embarazada no me hacían sentir muy bien. Me hacían sentir más bien nostálgica. - ¿Qué sucede?

- Nada, solo … aún no entiendo por qué lo hizo – dije en un susurro

- Yo tampoco, pero Bells tienes que saber que yo amaba y amo a tu madre con todo mi alma . A pesar de su engaño no puedo ni podré olvidar nunca a tu madre. Ella fue mi primer amor y mi único, claro a parte de ti. Tu madre te amaba mucho, pero yo tampoco lo entiendo. Tal vez fue mi error.

- ¡Papá, no pienses eso!, yo desde que nací ví como la tratabas. Ella era tu mundo, todo lo que hacías era por ella. Y ella no lo supo apreciar. Tengo miedo- dije al fin

-¿Miedo? , ¿a qué?

- A terminar abandonando a mi hijo por un hombre, por ser una mala madre. Porque en el fondo ella lo fue, al abandonarme por irse con ese hombre.

- Bella, no tengas miedo. Cada persona comete sus propios errores, y tu eres mucho más madura que tu madre a tu edad. Y sé que el pequeño Jack tendrá una muy buena madre. Ojalá pudiera decir eso del padre.

- ¡ha! , al menos es un consuelo para mi saber que tendrá a su madre en lugar de tener a un padre como Ben.

- y me tendrá a mi , su abuelo Charlie para cuidarlo y mimarlo como se lo merece.

- ¡ y no nos olvides a nosotros , Bella! – dijo una emocionada Alice en el umbral de la puerta – perdón , no era mi intención escuchar pero no lo pude evitar.

- No importa Alice, sabes que siempre has sido como una hija para mi- dijo Charlie abrazando a Alice y dándole un beso en la cabeza – ¿o no te acuerdas las interminables tardes que solías tener en esta casa?

- Claro que me acuerdo, sobre todo cuando Bella se calló del columpio en el que Emmett la subió – dijo riendo. Claro esa caída aún tenía sus repercusiones.

- Emmett y sus locuras. Ya niñas bajemos y terminemos de decorar.

EDWARD POV.

Terminé de colocar las luces, cuando Alice junto con Bella y Charlie bajaron del segundo piso con las botas de la chimenea.

A veces me sorprendía la hermosa que podía ser Bella, aún más con su pancita de embarazada que le daba un toque especial.

En las últimas semanas que hemos estado aquí he sufrido con sus antojos, como cuando se despertó a las cuatro de la mañana por querer comer helado de vainilla. Tuve que salir a comprar y cuando estaba pagando me llamó porque quería de frutilla y chocolate, jamás pensé que el embarazo fuera tan … molesto.

Una vez cenados y cansados mis padres, junto con Emmett y Rose se fueron directo hacia las habitaciones que Charlie dispuso para ellos.

Alice y Jasper estaban junto al árbol y yo estaba con Bella y Charlie tomando chocolate caliente gracias a los antojos de Bella.

- Bueno , chicos mañana me espera un día agitado , me iré a la cama. – besó la cabeza de su hija y se fue. A lo lejos se escucho las voces de Alice y Jasper dando las buenas noches. Supongo que se irían a dormir.

Bella estaba muy pensativa desde que bajo con Alice.

- ¿en que piensas?

- En que me gustaría mucho que Jack tuviera un padre como Charlie o Carlisle – dijo sonriendo.

Como me gustaría decirle que me gustaría ser ese padre para Jack, pero creo que no es correcto, al menos no aún.

No supe que contestarle, por lo que nos sumimos en un cómodo silencio.

De repente , Bella se paró y dijo que se iría a dormir. La ayudé a cerrar y apagar todo en la casa . Cuando nos detuvimos en el umbral de la puerta de la cocina.

Nos quedamos mirando, cuando ella miró hacia arriba y se sonrojó adorablemente.

- ¿qué sucede?

- Muérdago- dijo en un susurro. Miré hacia arriba y vi como colgaba el muérdago.

¿Qué hago? , ¿cumplo con la tradición o simplemente lo ignoro?

_________________________________________________________________________________________

¿Qué hará Edward? , ni yo lo sé :) Por eso chicos y chicas, abriré una encuesta en mi perfil . Voten y lo más votado será la respuesta :)

Gracias por los reviews del capitulo anterior, ya saben mientras más reviews más rapido actualizo :)

Debo decir que me ha gustado bastante lo que he escrito, pero me importa más saber si ha ustedes les ha gustado, asi que REWIEV!

Un beso y nos leemos luego, ya saben depende de ustedes :)

CariCariCari :)


	11. Chapter 11: dulce Navidad II

Disclaimer: Twilight no me pertenece

Capitulo 10: Dulce Navidad II

BELLA POV

Nos miramos por unos segundos hasta que noté algo sobre su cabeza.

Un muérdago.

El se dio cuenta que miraba algo por lo que me preguntó que sucedía y yo le conteste con una sola palabra "Muérdago"

Luego, no sé que sucedió. Generalmente no cumplo con las tradiciones o supersticiones por lo que la acción de Edward me dejó sin habla.

Poco a poco se acercó a mí y yo no supe que hacer más que quedarme estática en mi lugar. Mientras más se acercaba su esencia se hacía más y más fuerte. Finalmente quedó a centímetro de mis labios y suspiro, dejando que su olor me embriagara.

Miré sus labios y luego sus ojos . Aquello fue una señal para que continuara por lo que presionó sus labios suavemente con los míos, aquel toque fue mi perdición.

Sus manos se dirigieron a mi cintura y las mías a sus hombros atrayéndolo más hacia mi. Este es el mejor beso que me han dado. Sus labios se amoldaban a los míos, la combinación perfecta

Con su lengua rozó mi labio inferior pidiéndome permiso , el cual accedí y comenzamos una batalla con nuestras lenguas. Sus manos apretaron más mi cintura cosa que quedáramos mas cerca aún si es que era posible con mi gran pansa de embarazada. Me puse de puntitas para que no tuviera que agacharse tanto cuando el pequeño Jack pateo, Edward se sobresaltó al sentir la pequeña patadita.

Nos separamos solo un poco para respirar cuando Jack volvió a patear, me reí ante la cara de asombro de Edward.

No nos dijimos nada por un rato , esperando que nuestras respiraciones se tornaran mas calmadas. Cuando fue así, todo se volvió incomodo. No supe más que hacer que ir a mi habitación , dejando a Edward solo bajo el muérdago.

Escuché como la puerta de al lado se cerraba, era la habitación de Edward. Traté de conciliar el sueño, pero no pude. Algo me incomodaba y Jack lo estaba también, ya que se movía mucho.

Me paré y deje que mis pies me llevaran hacia donde mi corazón apuntaba con ahínco , _su_ habitación. Entre sin hacer ruido encontrándome con un muy despierto Edward, me sonrojé furiosamente agradeciendo la ausencia de luz.

¿Bella, estas bien? – dijo acercándose a mi lentamente, cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca asentí.

Nos quedamos en silencio, cuando sin pensarlo alargué mi mano y toque su mejilla. Pude notar que cerraba sus ojos y dejó salir un suspiro sonoro. Me acerqué más a el sin saber que hacia.

No podía dormir, me sentía incómoda y Jack también estaba bastante inquieto – dije ya no sintiendo las suaves pataditas que antes daba mi pequeño.- así que pensé en venir aquí y no creí encontrarte despierto. Si quieres me marcho para que puedas descansar, ha sido un día muy duro.

No, no te vayas. Quédate, por favor – dijo tomando mis manos y llevándome hacia el inicio de su cama – Bella, lo que pasó abajo …

Shh, no digas nada. – dije tapándole la boca con uno de mis dedos. Para mi aquel beso fue el mejor. - ¿Te arrepientes?

No - dijo tomando mis dedos y jugando con ellos, luego los levanto y los besó uno por uno – lo había deseado por tanto tiempo, Bella… Bella, sé que solo me consideras tu amigo, el chico que te ha ayudado durante estos meses. Pero desde el comienzo, desde que te vi con Alice en la habitación ese primer día, algo en mi surgió. Una necesidad de cuidarte, de estar a tu lado. De ser un apoyo para ti. Y cuando pasó lo del accidente en gimnasia, encontré la excusa perfecta para estar a tu lado ,siempre. Cuidándote.- No podía creer lo que escuchaba, pero que era lo que escuchaba. Era ¿una declaración o una aclaración? – Traté de acercarme a ti, de ser tu amigo y aquí estoy. Contigo, con Jack. – tocó mi barriga, Jack pateo y Edward rio – Bella, por ti haría lo que fuera. Atravesaría océanos por ti , cruzaría montañas, valles , ríos .Lo que sea por ti. Incluso aunque tu no me quisieras como yo lo hago. Bella yo …

Shh, Edward. Calla – dije , intentando procesar todo lo que me había dicho. Si bien , Edward me había dicho que me amaba una vez mientras yo "dormía" el no lo sabía. El no sabía que yo lo había escuchado, y el no sabía que mis sentimientos eran los mismos. Pero el escuchar de sus propios labios mientras yo estoy cien por ciento consiente es diferente – Lo sé, sé lo que me dirás. Yo… también siento lo mismo. Sé que piensas que solo te he querido como amigo, pero en algún momento mis sentimientos cambiaron. Lo que en un principio fue agradecimiento y amistad, se convirtió en amor. Me gustas , en realidad es más que eso. Es algo que no puedo describir. Es algo que me hace feliz, completa. Me hace sentir como era antes de todo, antes de Renee y de Ben. Tu de alguna forma me has sacado de las sombras, llegaste a mi vida como una luz. Una luz brillante que espanta todo mis temores, mis miedos y mis criaturas nocturnas, esas que me asustan cada noche al dormir. Te quiero, ¡no! Te quiero, mucho mas de lo que alguna vez creí que querría a alguien. Ahora me doy cuenta que lo que sentí por Ben , no era amor. Era cualquier cosa menos eso, pero lo que siento ahora yo por ti es todo eso y más.

No hablamos durante unos minutos, creo que mi declaración le había dejado en shock. A mi me hubiera pasado lo mismo de no ser que ya había escuchado aquellas hermosas palabras salir de sus perfectos labios.

Edward tomo mi mano , una vez mas con la diferencia que esta vez me tiro para que quedara más cerca de el. Me abrazó y le dio un pequeño beso a mi mejilla .

EDWARD POV

No podía creer que Bella sintiera lo mismo que yo, a pesar de lo que le ha pasado durante el transcurso del último año. Miré mi reloj de noche y vi que eran las dos de la madrugada, debíamos dormir ya que mañana era vísperas de navidad y Alice seguramente nos llevaría a Port Angeles a comprar regalos o ropa para Bella. Si es que no trajo desde Chicago ropa para atormentar a _mi_ Bella.

Ven , vamos a dormir – le dije levantándola con cuidado, comencé a caminar hacia la puerta pero ella me detuvo. - ¿Qué sucede?

¿Puedo dormir contigo?, por favor – dijo ella, de no ser porque no había luz en la habitación habría visto su hermoso sonrojo.

¿estás segura? – le pregunte, lo que menos quería era que ella se sintiera incómoda.

Si – respondió. Tomé su mano y la guíe en las sombras hasta mi cama. Le abrí la cama para que se acomodara. Me acosté a su lado y ella apoyó su cabeza en mi pecho y así nos quedamos dormidos.

ALICE POV

Es vísperas de Navidad eso significa ¡ Ir de compras! Me levante del lado de Jasper, mi novio hace ya unas semanas ¿o meses?, no lo sé. El tiempo pasa muy rápido cuando estas con alguien que quieres.

Me duché y fui a la habitación de Edward , debemos conversar sobre lo que ha pasado con Bella en todo el tiempo que han estado aquí.

Abrí la puerta de su habitación y me encontré con una GRAN sorpresa … Edward y Bella : dormidos y abrazados.

*

Hola , bueno algo es algo ¿no? Sé que es corto , pero he tenido problemas con mi inspiracion para esta historia ya que he comenzado una nueva, , que espero que les guste.

Gracias por los reviews.

REYNA : LAMENTO MUCHO QUE ESTES PASANDO POR ESTA SITUACION , RECUERDA QUE SIEMPRE DESPUES DE LA TORMENTA VIENE LA CALMA, O ALGO ASI DICE EL DICHO. UN BESO Y CUIDATE MUCHO

Gracias a los y las que votacion en la encuesta .

Y ya saben: + REVIEWS = ACTUALIZACIÓN MÁS RAPIDA.

MC


	12. Chapter 12: Lugar especial

Disclaimer: Twilight no me pertenece

Capitulo 11: Lugar especial.

Creo que nunca había dormido tan bien. En meses, o años. Tal vez días. No lo sé. Los brazos que me rodeaban me traían paz, amor y sobre todo seguridad. Ni con Ben me había sentido de esta manera. Tan intima.

Suspiré. Como me gustaría que esto nunca acabara, nosotros dos. Mi corazón latió desbocado al pensar en _nosotros_, ¿Qué somos? , novios, amigos… nada. Sentí como abrían la puerta y escuché unos pequeños saltitos, _Alice_ – pensé. Sentí un gruñido por parte de Edward, también se había despertado pero yo mantuve mis ojos cerrados, no quería volver a la realidad aún.

- Alice , ¿qué haces?- dijo Edward con voz somnolienta. Sentí peso en la punta de la cama, seguramente Alice se había sentado ahí.

- ¿Recuerdas, lo que siempre contaba Esme? – dijo ella, claramente ignorando la pregunta de Edward. – ya sabes sobre el bebe al cual no parabas de cuidar.

- Si, siempre lo contaba cuando se ponía nostálgica. ¿Qué tiene ese bebe?

- Era Bella. Ella tenía meses al igual que yo por lo que no recuerdo. Pero tu , tenías dos años. Renee y Charlie la dejaron en nuestra casa ya que ellos debían viajar a ver a la abuela Marie que estaba grave en el hospital. Ocuparon tu cuna, ya que era la única , además de la mía en casa. Estuviste todo los días que estuvo Bella en casa , a su lado. Nunca la dejaste, por las mañanas siempre te encontrábamos con tu manta y tu almohada al lado de la cuna. Esme siempre contaba que una mañana, bajaste a tomar desayuno cuando Bella comenzó a llorar. Te bajaste de un salto de tu sillita y corriste a verla. Cuando llegaste y ella te vio dejó de llorar, tu le sonreíste y Bella se sonrojó. Edward, es el destino. Ambos se pertenecen, Ben no fue más que un tropiezo en el camino de Bella, solo para encontrarse y traer juntos a ese pequeño, que será tu hijo. No dejes que escape de nuevo.

_Edward POV. _

Me quedé mudo con lo que dijo Alice. Yo conocí a Bella antes que me marchará a la Academia de Música, y me quedé aún más sorprendido con que ella me dijera que Jack será mi hijo. No hay nada en el mundo que desee más que eso.

- Edward, di algo – dijo Alice. La miré y me acordé que aún seguía ahí.

- No sé que decir. Nunca pensé que Bella era ese bebe. Pero por qué nunca volvió a casa, nunca más la vi.

- Ellos tuvieron que viajar a Arizona por la abuela Marie, y se quedaron durante meses, creo que casi dos años, a Charlie le ofrecieron un puesto en el hospital y no pudo negarse. Cuando volvieron tu ya te habías marchado.

Eso explicaba muchas cosas, como porque no la vi más o porque no la recuerdo.

- Bien, creo que nosotros nos debemos ir. – dijo de repente Alice, parándose y caminando hacia la puerta.

- ¿Qué? – dije claramente confundido , solo habían llegado ayer.

- Solo vinimos porque creí que necesitaban un empujoncito. Sabía que a Bella no le gustaría celebrar esta Navidad sin su mamá, por lo que no decoraría la casa. O sea , no habría pasado lo que pasó anoche bajo el muérdago. Les dije a los demás y estuvieron de acuerdo, ellos piensan igual que yo. Ambos están muy ciegos, se quieren y no son capaces de aceptarlo.- en realidad en eso se equivocaba, ambos lo habíamos aceptado pero ella no tiene porque saberlo… por ahora. – en fin, ahora quedarán completamente solos. A Charlie le ha salido una conferencia de último minuto en New York por lo que partirá en unas horas, para llegar aquí en Noche Vieja. Adiós , hermanito. – dijo Alice , cerrando la puerta.

Me quedé en silencio. Solo seríamos Bella y yo, aunque claro no habría mayor diferencia que las otras veces. Siempre estábamos solos pero sabíamos que Charlie llegaría del trabajo , cansado y buscando a su hija.

Sentí como Bella se despertaba. La miré y ella me miraba con asombro, le sonreí y bajé mi cara para darle un pequeño beso en sus labios.

- Buenos días – dijo ella.

- Buenos días, hermosa – le dije, viendo como se sonrojaba. Recordé lo que dijo Alice" _Cuando llegaste y ella te vio dejó de llorar, tu le sonreíste y Bella se sonrojó. Edward, es el destino. Ambos se pertenecen" _, si era el destino; ¿Por qué no la había encontrado antes que ella conociera a Ben? , tal vez aquello debía ocurrir.

- ¿Estás bien? – dijo ella , solo asentí. En aquel momento muchas emociones comenzaban a juntarse en mi pecho , cada una más fuerte que la otra pero la que más identifiqué fue… amor. Amor por Bella, desde que la conozco que me enamoré de ella. Y no fue hace unos meses atrás , no. Fue cuando yo tenía dos años.

_Bella POV_

Escuché como Alice contaba aquella anécdota.

Según Renee, yo siempre fui muy buena recordando incluso cosas de cuando yo tenía meses. Pero que tendía a olvidar cuando me provocaban dolor. Al parecer, Edward fue una de ellas.

Cada aniversario de muerte de mi abuela Marie, siempre soñaba con un pequeño de ojos verdes que me decía que no debía llorar, que se quedaría conmigo siempre. Pero luego desaparecía, cada año lo mismo. El sueño y luego yo me despertaba llorando. Todos los años , menos este.

El aniversario de mi abuelita Marie fue hace una semana atrás, y yo estaba aquí en Forks, con Edward. No recuerdo que soñé aquella noche.

Nos levantamos y vi muchas maletas en la puerta de la casa.

- ¿Qué sucede? – dije haciéndome la desentendida, se supone que yo dormía mientras Alice y Edward conversaban

- Bells, nos vamos. Solo veníamos a ayudarlos a decorar la casa. – dijo Alice mirándome feliz.

- Oh – dije acercándome a Alice y abrazándola – Gracias, por todo. Hermana – dije susurrándole. – escuché todo lo que decían hoy en la mañana.

- Oh , Bella. – dijo abrazándome más fuerte – haces que mi hermano sea feliz, una vez mas. No me agradezcas.

- Bien, todo listo para partir. – dijo Carlisle detrás de nosotras – chicas vamos se verán en un par de meses, si todo sale bien.

…

…

- Bella, me tengo que ir suéltame – dijo mi padre tratando se zafarse de mi. Reí.

- Lo siento, papá. Te extrañaré, cuidate. Llama apenas llegues. Te quiero – le dije muy rápido , dejándolo ir.

- Bella solo se irá por unos días. – dijo Edward.

- Lo sé, lo sé. Es solo que… a Renee nunca le dije que la quería y la perdí. No quiero que me suceda de nuevo aquello.

- Bella, algún día tendrás que superar lo que pasó con tu madre- dijo Edward, lo miré.

- Lo sé. Algún día, cuando mi alma diga "detente" lo haré. Por ahora , creo, que necesito el dolor. No lo digo en forma masoquista, solo piensa , ¿no sería horrible la vida sin el dolor?

- Sería perfecta, a nadie le gusta el dolor.- dijo el mirándome confundido.

- Lo sé, yo tampoco lo soy. Solo, que el dolor te mantiene con los pies en la tierra. Te permite darte cuenta que no estas soñando, que estas viva y despierta. Te hace fuerte y sabia.

…

…

Pasamos la navidad solos. Hicimos un pequeño intercambio de regalos. No supe que regalarle, hasta que le pregunté a Alice que podría ser.

_Flash Back…_

-¡Alice, no se me ocurre nada que regalarle a Edward! – dije por teléfono. Faltaba poquísimo para navidad y no podía salir a comprar sola. Edward siempre lo ha tenido todo , y no creo que le falte algo.

- Que tal, si le regalas una foto tuya. – dijo riendo, rodé los ojos. Sería muy ego centrista de mi parte que hiciera eso. Tiene que ser algo que signifique para él. – oh, ya se. ¿Recuerdas aquella ecografía en la que Jack salía con un dedo en la boca? – como no recordarla. Edward se había puesto eufórico cuando la vio.

- Si, ¿Qué tiene?

- Pues regálasela. Le encantará.

_Fin Flash Back…_

A Edward le había encantado mi regalo.

El me regalo una colección de Debussy, un anillo hermoso con mi nombre y un montón de otras cosas más. Según el todos los regalos que me debía desde que éramos pequeños. Tuve que confesarle que había escuchado nuestra anécdota, luego que se me escapará algo como "_ no puedo creer que desde pequeña me hicieras sonrojar" _.

La navidad ya pasó sin mayor acontecimientos que regalos, sonrojos y besos bajo los muérdagos. Es 27 de diciembre y aquí estoy, viendo televisión. Era un programa sobre la naturaleza, cuando recordé algo. Más bien un lugar. _El prado, mi prado. _ Me levanté lo mas rápido que pude, tomando en cuenta mi panza de siete meses de embarazo, o algo asi.

- Edward – grité. Se supone que estaría en el patio, leyendo. – Edward – volví a gritar. Pero no escuché nada. Salí para encontrarme con Edward dormido. Sostenía algo en sus manos , me acerqué y vi que era una foto. La tomé y casi me pongo a llorar.

Era una foto de un pequeño con cabellos cobrizos sonriente y un bebe en una cuna. _Ese _bebe era yo.

- Esme me la entregó antes de marcharse el otro día. – dijo de repente la voz de Edward. – eras adorable cuando pequeña, y aún lo sigues siendo.

- Edward , quiero mostrarte algo- dije recordando el porque lo buscaba. – toma las llaves de tu coche.

- ¿A donde vamos? – preguntó curioso.

- Ya verás.

…

…

- Vamos Bella dime a donde vamos – dijo por milésima vez Edward.

- Sólo camina, ya estamos cerca.- dije de nuevo. – es aquí.- Frente a nosotros , estaba el prado mas hermoso que alguna vez he visto.

- Bella ,es hermoso. – dijo maravillado - ¿Cómo lo encontraste?

- Renee me lo mostró un día, cuando yo tenía doce – dije recordando ese día. – ese día estaba triste , no recuerdo porque, ella me trajo y me dijo " El silencio es la mejor forma para la reflexión, y la belleza a tu alrededor te dará el poder de crear una decisión, basada en ti y no en el mundo" después de aquello comencé a venir todos los días. En este prado, pase muchas cosas.

- ¿Cómo cuales?

- Aquí recibí mi primer beso cuando tenía quince, aquí vine a llorar cuando Renee murió. Aquí… aquí perdí mi virginidad con Ben, aquí me enteré que estaba embarazada – dije recordando lo mas importante. –no te traje para contarte esto, te traje aquí para decirte… que quiero que cada vez que venga aquí no recuerde a Ben o a Renee , quiero recordarte a ti. Quiero que juntos , hagamos nuevos recuerdos. Quiero pedirte algo… poco convencional . ¿Tu quieres estar conmigo? – pregunté esperanzada.

- si Bella – dijo el sonriendo, suspiré aliviada.

- ¿Me quieres? – pregunté.

_Edward POV _

- ¿Me quieres? – pregunté. Ahora es mi momento de decirle la verdad.

- No – le dije, ella agachó su cabeza – te amo. – vi como sus ojos se abrían desmesuradamente. Parecía como si estuviera en shock.

- Yo también te amo – dijo y yo sonreí de la alegría – ahora, ¿quieres ser parte de mi vida, tomando en cuenta que llevo un hijo de otro hombre en mi vientre?

- Si, y no me importa. – le dije sinceramente, Jack podría ser el hijo del viejo del saco **(1)** y aún así no me importaría.

- ¿estás dispuesto a escuchar los cotilleos de todo el pueblo y de todo el campus?

- a eso y a más. – le respondí. ¡ que importa lo que digan los demás!

- ¿ estarás ahí cuando Jessica me ataque? – dijo en un susurro , sonrojándose.

- si, para Jessica o para cualquier persona que te trate mal. – dije sonriendo y tocándole la mejilla.

- Edward … - dijo en un susurro, se me acercó y me dio un pequeño beso en los labios. - ¿quieres ser mi novio?


	13. Chapter 13: Creando recuerdos

Twilight no me pertenece

Capitulo doce: Creando recuerdos

No sé de donde saqué la valentía para hacer todas esas preguntas. No es común de Isabella Swan, chica timida y de sonrojo facil.

Le miré expectante, esperando con ansias una respuesta. Comencé a contar los segundos hasta que ya en los ciento doce segundos cuando habló.

"Si"dijo sonriendo, quedé de piedra. Durante todo el dia habia soñado despierta con aquella respuesta y ahora no sabia como reaccionar.¿Lo beso?, ¿lo abrazo? " Nada me haría más feliz que ser tu novio, que ser parte de tu vida. Que ser parte de la vida de ambos"

Lentamente se acercó a mi, colocó su frente junto a la mia. "Te amo" susurró y yo me quedé de piedra. Aunque ya lo habia escuchado decir aquellas dos palabras con tanto significado, el haberlo escuchado con todos mis sentidos alerta y con su aliento golpeando mi cara me dejó estupefacta. Nunca habia sentido tanto miedo al escuchar esas palabras, yo sé que lo amo también , pero el temor de ser lastimada una vez mas es mas fuerte. Pero a pesar de eso, es una dolor y un miedo que me daba energías y me da ganas de estar siempre con ellos corriendo por mis venas.

"Yo tambien" le dije , y rompi con el espacio que habia entre nosotros. Sus labios suavemente rozaron los mios, fue una pequeña caricia que rompio todos mis esquemas. Siempre he pensado que los cosas pequeñas son las que mas importan, las que mas quedan marcados en tus recuerdos. Ese toque lo comprobó.

No se cuanto rato nos estuvimos besando , pero pudieron ser segundos, minutos , horas , dias , meses o incluso años y no nos hubieramos dado cuenta. Todo era olvidado cuando nos encontrabamos en nuestra propia burbuja.

Nos separamos cuando nos falto el aliento, claro eramos humanos. Pero el espacio entre ambos era minimo, solo lo suficiente para poder respirar tranquilamente. Nos quedamos en el claro solo unos minutos más, era tiempo de volver a la realidad.

…

…

Una vez en casa, me dirigí directamente a la habitación de Edward. No queria dormir sola de nuevo, en sus brazos habia encontrado la tranquilidad que tanto meses he buscado._ Mi lugar feliz. _Me cambié de ropa , quedandome solo en ropa interior y me miré al espejo. Mi barriga estaba enorme, dios estaba enorme.

"No estas enorme, estas hermosa" dijo la voz aterciopelada de mi , ahora, novio. Me sonrojé al notar que yo solo estaba en ropa interior. " No te averguences, amor. Eres la mujer más hermosa que he visto" claro, luego de sus palabras más me sonrojé.

"Pensé que verías la television" le dije tratando de ocultar mi vergüenza.

"si, habia nada bueno, en cambio aquí…" dijo dejando la frase incompleta. Dios , me pueden poner al lado del árbol de Navidad y pareceria parte de la decoracion.

"Bueno , se acabo el show" le dije sonriendo y colocandome uno de sus polerones, que me quedaba largo y lo suficientemente ancho como para estar comoda. " no te importa ¿cierto?" le pregunte señalando el poleron.

" No,para nada" dijo sonriendo, mientras se acercaba su mirada adquirio un brillo picaro."No sabes lo que provocas en mi, Isabella" Me quedé sin respiracion, mi nombre nunca habia sonado tan … provocativo, como habia sonado de los labios de Edward. "Respira amor" me recordó y solté el aire de un golpe. "Ven, vamos a dormir"

_Edward._

Año nuevo pasó sin mayores acontecimientos que los tipicos abrazos y fuegos artificiales. Estabamos en enero y Bella ya estaba casi en el último mes de embarazo. Mi novia estaba radiante y creo que yo tambien. Según Alice, que nos habia visitado hace unas semanas, tenia siempre una sonrisa estupida en mi cara. Pero que me veía feliz, estupido pero feliz.

Enero pasó rapido y Bella ya estaba en su último mes. A penas se podía mover, ya que nuestro pequeño cada vez se movia más.

Según Alice, todos en la universidad preguntaban por nosotros ya que ambos congelamos nuestras carreras cuando vinimos a Forks.

No sabia que hariamos cuando nos tuvieramos que mudar nuevamente a Chicago, con Jack incluido. Bella no podría compartir una habitacion con Alice, por Jack y porque yo no podría dormir lejos de ella ni por unos cuantos segundos.

Alice dijo que nos hicimos co-dependientes. Y creo que tiene razón, ella es el amor de mi vida, simplemente lo sé. Recuerdo cuando una vez que tenia diez años tuve una conversacion con mi abuelo George.

_Flash Back._

"_Aún recuerdo, la primera vez que vi a tu abuela. Fue la vision más maravillosa que tuve. Con sus cabellos cobrizos y sus ojos azules. Al principio no me vio, solo fui su amigo. Pero luego, algo pasó que le cambio la forma de ver las cosas, de verme a mi. Ya no era su amigo, si no el hombre que ella siempre habia estado esperando. Yo, desde el primer dia que la vi supe que ella era la indicada."_

"_Pero como sabes que ella es la indicada, es tan complicado" dije_

"_Cuando sientas que todo es perfecto, en calma , que las palabras sobran. Bueno ella es" dijo sonriendo, seguramente recordando a la Abuela Elizabeth. Ella habia muerto hace unos meses atrás. " Toma Edward, este es el anillo que le di a tu abuela Liz el dia que le pedi que me aceptara como su compañero de toda la vida. Te lo doy a ti, para que cuando encuentres a la mujer de tus sueños , se lo des." Dijo entregandome un hermoso anillo, lo guarde en mi bolsillo._

_Fin Flash Back_

Simplemente lo sabré… y es así. Lo sé. Bella fue hecha para mi, y yo para el.

Le pediré el anillo a mi padre … le pediré a Bella que me deje ser suyo por el resto de nuestras vidas.

Seguí divagando sobre aquellos cuando escuché a Bella gritar.

"Edward" corrí a la cocina donde ella estaba parada y con una posa entre sus piernas,la miré sorprendido y lo que me dijo me paralizó " Es hora"

*

Hola, se que es cortito pero creo que quedo bueno. En fin, para las que se estén preguntando cuantos capitulos serán … bueno, no lo sé. Pero aún esto no termina.

Bueno, muchisimas gracias a todos los reviews que dejaron… me encanta leerlos y saber que les ha gustado mi historia.

Y ya saben mientras mas reviews dejen mas rapido actualizo.

Para los que leen Breath me, actualizaré la proxima semana.

Un Besos

CARI


	14. Chapter 14: Errores

Twilight no me pertenece, yo solo juego con los personajes de SM.

Capitulo 13: Errores

Me encontraba en la cocina preparando la cena para Edward y mi padre , ya que yo había comido antes junto a uno de mis antojos. Escuchaba como Edward tenía Claro de Luna puesta en la radio, la dulce melodía llenaba mi hogar desde la infancia, cuando sentí algo mojado entre mis piernas y una fuerte contracción. Miré hacia abajo y vi entre mis piernas una gran posa de un liquido que no supe identificar contextura o color. Me asusté.

"¡Edward!" grité lo más fuerte que pude. Escuché como bajaba las escaleras lo más rápido que podía, cuando llegó me miró asustado y yo solo pude decir" Es hora" cuando una contracción me impidió seguir hablando. Edward corrió hacia mi y me tomó como a una novia, abrió la puerta principal para llevarme hacia su auto y asi llegar luego al hospital, pero no contábamos con encontrarnos con Jacob Black, mi ex mejor amigo. Se nos quedó viendo como si hubiera visto un fantasma o algo así y luego reaccionó. Mientras tanto las contracciones se hacían cada vez más seguidas y más dolorosas. Ahora aun más no entendía como hace siglos atrás las mujeres podían pasar por esto varías veces, gracias a la tecnología y a los avances médicos hoy está la muy sagrada anestesia.

"Bella, ¿estás bien?" preguntó Jacob, le miré asesinamente por la pregunta más estúpida que me pudieron haber hecho, a mi o a otra mujer en pleno proceso de parto. ¿ Es que acaso no ve mi cara roja por pujar y contraída del dolor? Si, a veces los hombres suelen ignorar ciertos detalles un tanto importantes en la vida de las mujeres. Como ahora, pero en fin.

"¡Me veo como si estuviera bien!" le grité enfurecida." Apártate, Black. No sé que haces aquí en todo caso, si no te he llamado en todos los meses que he estado aquí es porque no quiero hablar con un traidor como tu. ¡Aaaaaah! " dije, cuando una contracción más fuerte azotó mi cuerpo.

"Respira Bella, respira" dijo Edward. Oh, Edward. Había olvidado que el me llevaba en brazos. " Black , si quieres tu puedes conducir. Pero apártate del camino" dijo enojado, viendo como Jacob no nos dejaba pasar.

"Bien, dame las llaves" gruñó ante las palabras de Edward.

"Estaras bien amor, solo respira. Yo estoy aquí contigo" dijo besándome ligeramente la cabeza.

…

…

En el camino llamaron a Charlie avisándole que íbamos caminos al hospital, pude escuchar como Charlie gritaba a una enfermera que bajara a Emergencias con una silla de ruedas para mi.

Apenas llegamos Edward me dejó en la silla y vi a Charlie al otro lado de la puerta listo para entrar a pabellón conmigo, se veía nervioso. Caminaba de una lado a otro, casi provocando un hoyo en el suelo, se mordía las uñas y balbuceaba incoherencias. Cuando traspasé la puerta corrió hacia mi, me tomó las manos … por un momento creí que el que estaba a punto de dar a luz era él y no yo , por lo rojo que se encontraba.

"Todo estará bien, hija. Tengo todo listo." Dijo tomando la silla de rueda que en ese momento movía Edward. Lo miré antes que me ingresaran y me comencé a desesperar. ¡Edward debía entrar conmigo! Comencé a llorar… nervios, supongo." ¿qué sucede?" me dijo Charlie.

"Edward" solo pude decir entre los sollozos.

"¿Quieres que entre con nosotros" preguntó mi padre y yo solo asentí. "Bien , llévenla mientras yo busco a Edward"

…

…

_Edward_

Me quedé con el tal Jacob en la sala de espera. Me sudaban las manos y la cabeza me daba vuelta, me faltaba el aire y sentía como la adrenalina corría furiosamente por mis venas. Quería estar con ella en el nacimiento de nuestro, si nuestro, Jack. Pero era totalmente comprensible que Charlie entrara con ella en mi lugar.

"Te puedes sentar, me pones nervioso" dijo la molesta voz del ex amigo de Bella. Lo miré y solo lo ignoré, mi hijo estaba por nacer y el me pide que me siente porque lo pongo nervioso. Si el está nervioso yo no sé como estoy. " ¿Quién eres tú en todo caso como para estar aquí?"

"SOY su novio, y tengo todo el derecho de estar aquí. Luego de meses de estar acompañándole, mientras tu le decías a Ben que Bella estaba embarazada. Oh si yo sé lo que hiciste"

"Lo hice porque era lo mejor." Dijo el parándose, era unos centímetros mas alto que yo, pero no me intimido." Tu no te metas, no sabes que es lo mejor para ella como lo sé yo"

" Oh si,¿en serio? Por favor ilumíname con tu sabiduría. Porque si estas tan seguro como decirle a el ex novio de Bella que espera un hijo de el y el le dice a ella que debe abortar, si definitivamente sabes lo que es mejor para ella" le dije socarronamente. Por favor, si este chico supiera al menos el daño que le causo a Bella aquella visita o su llamada hace tantos meses atrás no estaría diciendo esto.

"Edward, Bella te quiere adentro. Vamos a preparate, hola Jacob" dijo Charlie a mis espaldas, se veía tanto o mas nervioso que yo. Miré al perro una vez más y me fui con Charlie.

"Charlie, ¿Por qué el puede ir y yo no? Soy su mejor amigo" dijo Black de nuevo.

" Simple, chucho. Ese hijo es mío"

…

…

_Bella_

¿Por qué se demoran tanto? ¿ es que no se dan cuenta que aquí hay una mujer en parto? _Hombres._

"Bella amor aquí estoy, vamos respira. Todo saldrá bien" dijo la voz aterciopelada de mi novio. Me sujetó la mano cuando en ese momento entró un hombre vestido como para una operación, no lo conocía.

"Hola Bella ,soy el Dr. Snow. Veré que tan dilatada estás" dijo mirando ahí abajo comprobando si ya estaba lista para pujar, aunque con estas contracciones se me hace difícil no pujar. " Bien estamos listos para empezar" dijo. Hace ya un rato que la enfermera me había colocado la anestesia local para apaciguar un poco el dolor pero no hacia efecto." Listo cuando yo te diga pujaras , ¿listo?" _no" _Ya ¡Puja puja puja!"

"Vamos amor tu puedes, después tendrás a nuestro bebe en tus brazos" dijo Edward mientras le apretaba su mano con toda la fuerza que .

"Vamos hija puja puja" dijo mi padre desde atrás.

"Bien Bella, le veo la cabeza. Respira por la nariz y bota por la boca. Bien, ahora puja nuevamente pero ahora mas fuerte" ¡Más fuerte!, por favor me saldrá una aneurisma así. "Descansa, vamos bien. Solo un poco más" dijo el doctor. Le apreté la mano más fuerte a Edward y puedo jurar que escuché un pequeño Ouch." Vamos la última" dijo el doctor.

Pujé todo lo que pude y comencé a llorar, estaba agotada y no podía nada más. "No puedo más" dije con voz cansada. Comencé a sollozar, mientras escuchaba que me decían que pujara por última vez. Lo hice, y fue ahí cuando escuché un pequeño llanto. Mi corazón se agrandó al escuchar ese llanto, el llanto de mi bebe.

"Es una hermosa niña" dijo el niña, ¡esperen, una niña! Miré a Edward quien se veía igual que yo, tanto o mas sorprendido por lo que nos dijo el doctor.

"Es imposible, era un varón. No una niña." Le dijo Edward al doctor , mientras las enfermeras la revisaban.

"Bueno, a veces durante la ecografía se pueden confundir ciertas partes del cuepo con los genitales masculinos." Dijo dando una explicación que parecía lógica.

Pero había un solo problema, no le teníamos nombre en caso de que fuera niña. Ni ropa.

"Felicidades mamá, aquí está su hija. Es hermosa" me dijo la enfermera mientras me dejaba cargar a mi hija. _Vaya una hija._

La miré, tenía mi color de cabello y sus ojos eran verdes, no tanto como los de Edward pero si bastante parecidos.

"Tiene los ojos de tu madre" dijo Charlie quien claramente estaba llorando" Hola, pequeñita, soy tu abuelito Charlie." Dijo sollozando, nunca había visto a mi padre llorar. Ni siquiera cuando Renee murió.

"Es hermosa ,amor" dijo Edward dándome un beso en la cabeza " Hiciste un gran trabajo, cariño"

"Gracias. No puedo creer que sea un ella y no un el" le dije riendo.

"Y bueno ¿como la llamarán?" preguntó la enfermera. En eso recordé el sueño que constantemente se repetía todas las noches.

_¡Mami , Mami! _

_Miré a mis alrededores buscando a la pequeña voz que me llamaba. "Jack" pensé pero mientras caminaba me encontré con una pequeña hermosa, con hermosos ojos verdes y cabello cobrizo. _

_¡Mami! – dijo estirándome sus bracitos. - ¿Has visto a papi?_

_Aquí estoy cariño – dijo una voz tras de mi. Me di vuelta para encontrarme con aún mas hermoso Edward. Se me acercó y deposito un casto beso en mis labios. El era el padre de la criatura. – Emily , cuantas veces te he dicho que no corras lejos de nosotros. Le has dado un susto a tu madre.´_

_Lo siento mamá – dijo la niña mirándome. Esperen ¿yo soy su madre?_

"Se llamará Emily Reneesme Sw…" pero no pude continuar. Edward colocó sus dedos en mi boca y dijo.

"Emily Reneesme Cullen Swan"

…

…

_Edward_

Estaba mas que emocionado. Era una niña, tendría a una princesita como hija. Mi querida Emily.

Bella había reclamado cuando la interrumpí y le di mi apellido a la bebe, pero sería mi bebe ¿no? Por lo que llevaría mi apellido a como de lugar.

Llevaron a Bella a su habitación para que descansara, a los cinco minutos se quedó dormida por lo que aproveché para salir a llamar a mis padres y a Alice.

"Aló" dijo una voz cansada a través del teléfono

"Mamá, soy padre" le dije riendo de felicidad. Se escuchó un ¡Carlisle levantate! Y un golpe.

"Nacio Jack" dijo emocionada.

"Si bueno, en realidad nació Emily" le dije queriendo jugar un poco con ella.

"¿Emily? , quien es Emily hijo" dijo Carlisle. Claro estaban ocupando el manos libres del teléfono.

" Se equivocaron, no era un niño era un niña." Le dije y se escuchó un gritito por parte de mi mamá." Bueno, llamaré a los chicos para contarles, hablamos después… abuelitos"

Corté y llamé a Alice quien tuvo casi la misma reacción y claro , comenzó a hacer planes enseguida sobre la ropa que le debía comprar y como la peinaría para su primera cita y cosas así.

La bebe solo tiene horas y Alice ya la quiere ver saliendo con chicos, jamás la dejaré salir. Vaya, me comporto como un padre celoso. Pero , Emily era mi bebe. Siempre lo será.

"Felicidades" dijo una voz tras de mi. Me di vuelta y vi a Jacob. Lo miré sorprendido." Charlie me dijo que le has puesto tu apellido a la bebe, lo aprecio. Eres un buen chico, aunque nunca te haya visto en mi vida. No cualquiera haría eso por una madre adolescente y soltera." Dijo mirando hacia los cuneros donde se veía mi princesa." Es hermosa, tanto como la madre. Ten cuidado, será toda una rompe corazones" dijo riendo. Reí con el, aunque la situación se estaba tornando un tanto incómoda.

"¿Qué hacías fuera de la casa de Bella?" le pregunté, si no se había mostrado por esos lugares durante todo los meses que estuvimos ahí, no le encontraba una razón lógica como para que lo hiciera ahora.

"Iba a pedirle disculpas a Bella. Se que haberle dicho a Ben no estuvo bien, pero en ese momento lo creí correcto. Pero luego cuando se puso hecho una fiera por teléfono y gritó una sarta de insultos contra la persona de Bella , me di cuenta que lo había echado a perder. Siempre la amé y aún lo hago. No como amiga, sino como mujer. Creí que si Bella dejaba de amar a Ben se daría cuenta que yo era la persona para ella, pero solo lo empeoré. Perdí a mi mejor amiga y al amor de mi vida. Te encontró a ti, tu le diste el apoyo que yo le debí dar. Por eso gracias. Quería saber si tu podrías hablar con ella , por ultimo para que escuche mis disculpas, solo eso pido" lo miré y vi que estaba siendo sincero.

"Claro" en ese momento vi como una cabellera rubia, muy conocida pasaba por atrás de nosotros. La seguí dejando a Jacob solo.

Llegó hasta la habitación de Bella y cuando fue a entrar la reconocí. Era Jessica. ¿Pero como ella supo donde estábamos?

"Jessica, ¿qué haces aquí?" le dije, ella salto del susto ya que no me sintió cuando la segui. Se dio vuelta y me dijo.

"Eddie, amor. Por fin te encuentro. Les pregunté a tus hermanos y ellos no me quisieron decir asi que llamé al tal Ben, ya sabes con el que Bella habló una vez" ¿Cómo sabia Jessica de Ben? " y el me dijo que estaban aquí." Dijo acercándose y tratando de ser sexy. No puedo creer que alguna vez yo haya tenido sentimientos por ese intento de mujer.

"¿Qué haces aquí? No tienes nada que hacer aquí y yo no tengo nada que hablar contigo" le dije molesto.

"Oh claro que si Eddie, tenemos mucho que conversar. Como por ejemplo el nombre de nuestro bebe"

…

…

Chán Chán. Soy mala o ¿Qué?

Gracias a todos los reviews del capitulo anterior. Las alertas y los favoritos, de verdad me han alegrado esta semana. Como verán esta semana he estado actualizando mas seguido ya que estoy en cama y tengo licencia por toda la semana.

Ya nació el bebe en este caso la bebe, traté de darles una pista con el sueño ¿recuerdan? Bueno si, aunque me parecía tentadora la idea de un niño, creo que me gustan mas las niñas… las bebes. Pero en fin. Ojalá les haya gustado y como ven ahora si que llegan los problemas.

¿será verdad que Jessica está embarazada de Edward? O solo es una trampa para que vuelva con ella. Y también pronto veremos las verdaderas razones de Edward por las que terminó con Jessica.

¿qué pasará con Ben?

Hay muchas cosas que resolver aún…

Bueno también hoy o mañana actualizaré "Colour of the Wind" , es un FF Nessie / Jacob. Es algo similar a la historia de Pocahontas pero con un final mas feliz y prospero, recién lleva un capitulo pero me encantaría que se pasaran y me dijieran que les pareció. También recuerden visitar "Breath me".

A todos los comentarios anónimos , recuerden dejar su correo con espacios para que les pueda responder y también a todos los que quieran dejar su correo para que yo los agregué háganlo , siempre es bueno conocer a niñas y niños de otros lados del mundo. En fin se cuidan y nos leemos pronto.

CARICARICARI.


	15. Chapter 15: ¡¿Qué!

Twilight no es mio.

Capitulo 14: ¿Qué?

Miré en shock a Jessica. Ella no podía estar embarazada de mi. Mentalmente comencé a contar los meses desde la última y única vez que tuve relaciones con ella y eso fue hace más de cinco meses. Jessica es muy tonta como para creer que yo caería tontamente en su intento de engaño. ¡por favor! Mis padres me criaron mejor que eso.

"Jessica, eso es imposible" le dije mirándola divertido. Como me gustaría que grabaran este momento , este patético intento por parte de Jessica.

"¿ Por qué no Eddie? , osea tuvimos relaciones y no nos protejimos" esta chica si que era tonta.

"Si, pero eso fue hace más de cinco meses. Y tu estás igual que como te deje" le dije señalándola. Ella me miró lujuriosa, claramente malinterpretando mis palabras.

"Oh Eddie, yo sabía que no me habías olvidado. Volvamos a Chicago, podemos venir a Bella y a su pequeño bastardito cuando quieras" wow, esta chica si que tiene agallas. No sé que me enfureció más, si la estupidez de Jessica o que haya llamado a mi hija bastardito.

"Jessica, primero es Edward. Segundo, no quiero nada que ver contigo, entiéndelo. Y por ultimo, ese bastardito es mi hija. Asi que te ruego porfavor que te vayas. Y no me vengas con cuentos de estar esperando un hijo mio, eso fue hace cuantos meses atrás. Si no recuerdas quien es el padre de la criatura busca a otro tonto que si se crea su mentira. Ahora vete. " le dije ya molesto con toda la situación. Lo único que quería en este momento era ir donde Bella y poder estar con ella.

Jessica, sin creer lo que le dije se dio media vuelta y se marcho enfurecida. Claro, no atrapó al pez gordo.

Caminé hacia la habitación de Bella y cuando abrí la puerta me encontré que le estaba dando pecho. Creo que nunca me había sonrojado tanto, con Bella jamás llegamos tan lejos como para _hacer eso_ pero si se han caldeado los animos varias veces. ¡Dios, suena horrible como suena eso! Pero si debo admitir que una Bella embarazada era bastante… excitante.

"Edward no seas tonto, ven" me dijo la suave voz de mi amada. Me senté en el sillón que estaba al lado de su cama. Nos quedamos en silencio, hasta que escuchamos un grito. Que reconocimos enseguida como el de Alice.

"Preparate pequeña, que aquí viene el tornado Cullen" le dije riendo y tocando sus manitos arrugadas. Generalmente los bebes eran horribles al nacer, pero mi pequeña era hermosa.

"¡Bella! Oh , mirala es hermosa. Es igual a ti pero con ojos verdes. Si no conociera toda la historia pensaría que es hija de Edward" dijo gritando. Hasta ese momento no nos dimos cuenta que estaba Emmett en la puerta, si Emmett quien no sabia toda la historia de cómo Ben y Bella terminaron , y que fue lo que hiso Ben al terminar con Bella. Ya saben, el enrollándose con la mejor amiga de Bella, Angela.

En fin, el hecho que Emmett no supiera nos puso a todos nervioso, y olvidamos porque estaban ahí.

"¿La historia completa?, a que se refiere con eso Bella." Dijo Emmett mirándola con el ceño fruncido.

"Ehm… oh, Emmett siéntate." Le dijo Bella, ofreciéndole el sillón donde yo estaba. Me paré y camine hacia donde estaba Alice con Emily en brazos. "Bueno, solo debo decir que Ben… Ben no está interesado en ser parte de la vida de Emily. Y tampoco Angela."

"¿Angela?" dijo el confundido.

"Ben terminó conmigo antes de saber que yo estaba embarazada, y el termino conmigo porque el me estaba engañando con Angela mi mejor amiga" dijo Bella en un susurro. La habitación quedó en silencio, y nadie predijo lo que pasaría más tarde.

"¡¿Qué?!, lo voy a matar. En serio Bella, ¿Por qué demonios no me dijiste eso?"

"Porque sabia que te transformarías en el hermano sobre protector que nunca tuve" dijo Bella tratando de calmarlo. Por algo a veces le ocultábamos cosas asi a Emmett. Era muy temperamental.

"Debiste confiar en mi, Bella" dijo saliendo de la habitación. Entrando justo en ese momento Carlisle y Esme. En sus caras había confusión, emoción y otras emociones que no alcancé a notar ya que el sonido del llanto de mi princesa me distrajo.

" ¿Qué le sucedió a Emmett?"dijo Esme. Todos la miramos y solo negamos.

…

…

Bella a los pocos días fue dada de alta por lo que nos marchamos a casa. Había hablado con Esme y Carlisle acerca de mi idea de proponerle matrimonio a Bella. Esme estaba encantada con la idea y Carlisle se preocupó por lo joven que era ella. Claro Bella era unos años menor que yo, creo que casi dos o algo asi. Pero que es la diferencia de edad en el amor, nada.

Pero al final aceptaron y me entregaron el anillo de mi Abuela, se lo daría a Bella en el día de San Valentín , sería perfecto. Y como siempre Alice ya sabia que hacer. Faltaban dos semanas para eso por lo que estábamos bien, pero ahora solo debía preocuparme de la pequeña criatura que ahora duerme en mis brazos.

Era hermosa, como su madre. El hecho que haya salido con unos hermosos ojos verdes me hacían creer cada vez más que estábamos destinados. Lo cual me hacia tremendamente feliz.

"Sonríe" dijo Alice sacando una foto. Ella y Jasper quien llegó esta mañana se quedarían hasta después de San Valentín con nosotros y el padre de Bella, aquí en Forks. Por lo que andaba sacando fotos a cada momento que creía "muy precioso como para dejarlo pasar sin una linda fotografía" , y como siempre Jasper la seguía a todos lados.

" ¿puedo tomarla?" preguntó Jasper. Le mire y se veía nervioso. Se la acerque y la deje en la posición correcta para que estuvieran ambos cómodos.

Emily se comenzó a despertar con el cambio de brazos pero en lugar de llorar, sonrío. La primera sonrisa de mi bebe, y era para Jasper. Me puse un tanto celoso, pero sabia que ella me querría mas a mí.

Solo estábamos los tres ya que Bella había salido a comprar y no quiso que nadie la acompañara.

De pronto escuchamos como se habría la puerta principal y entraba una muy enojada Bella.

"¡No lo puedo creer!" dijo paseándose por la habitación, cada dos segundos bufaba. Y nosotros no sabíamos sobre que hablaba.

"¿Qué pasa amor?" le pregunté.

"Lo que pasa es que me he encontrado con Ben y Angela en el supermercado. Como vieron que ya no tenia panza de embarazada pensaron que lo había perdido por lo que dijieron un monton de cosas horribles de mi , de ti y de nuestro " no nacido bebe". Cuando me di cuenta que Ben tenia un ojo morado y un labio roto. Cuando le pregunte qué le había sucedido, me dijo que le habían ido a pegar a su casa"

"¿estas bien por lo que dijo?" dije sin darme cuenta de la ultima parte. " espera, le pegaron ¿Quién?

"Adivina, si tu hermanito. El gorilon que tienes por hermano, Edward"

"Emmett" dije tratando de no reir. Le había ido a pegar , después de que salió enojado del hospital. Lo que no encuentro nada divertido es que Bella esta preocupado por el imbécil. "pero ¿Qué tiene? ¿Por qué estas asi? "

" Ben decidió tomar acciones legales contra Emmett porque lo golpeo."

…

…

Hola , espero que les guste el capitulo. Gracias por todos los reviews del capitulo anterior.

Para todos los que quieren que el amor de Bella con Edward sea fácil les daré mi lema…. QUE ES LA VIDA SIN UN POCO DE DRAMA. Ahahha xd

Nos leemos en el próximo capitulo

CARICARICARI.


	16. Chapter 16: Más que al Volvo

Twilight no me pertenece

Capitulo quince: Más que al Volvo.

Aun no podía creer que Emmett haya sido capaz de golpear a Ben. Estaba enojada, no mas que eso enfurecida con el. Ahora, Ben tenía una razón para hacer nuestra vida un infierno.

Llevaba dos horas llamándole y el seguía cancelando mis llamadas.

Cobarde.

Llamé a Rose pero tampoco me contestaba, ella como siempre era su cómplice.

"Bella, cálmate" dijo Edward desde nuestra cama. Si, nuestra cama. Desde nuestra confesión en vísperas de navidad dormíamos juntos. " harás un agujero en el piso si sigues así" dijo el y justo en ese momento el sonido del llanto de Emily llenó la casa. " Yo voy" dijo el levantándose. Aun me llenaba de emoción el hecho que Edward había tomado el rol de padre en alguien que no llevaba su sangre, y Emily al parecer lo quería como si lo fuera.

Me acerqué a la habitación que le habíamos dejado a Emily – que antes era la mía. Lo primero que vi fue a Edward meciéndola y hablándole. No sé cuanto tiempo estuve hasta que sonó mi celular. Sali rápidamente para no interrumpir el emotivo momento entre padre e hija. Porque el era su padre. Padre es que cría no el que fecunda ¿ cierto?

"Aló" dije sin mirar la pantalla del teléfono.

"Bella, antes que digas algo. Lo siento, no sé que me hiso hacerlo pero debía hacer algo. No puede ser que el se quede sin cumplir con sus deberes." Emmett.

"Emmett, el no quiso ser parte de nuestras vidas y yo tampoco quiero que lo sea. Tal vez alguna vez pensé que lo quería y todo eso. Pero ahora yo estoy feliz con Edward, yo quiero que Edward sea el padre de mi hija y no quiero que Ben intervenga en ella." Le dije sinceramente. " ¿ No te ha llegado la citación del juzgado? " pregunte

"No. Y no creo que lo haga." Dijo y en su voz se notaba que sonreía engreídamente.

"¿Por qué dices eso?"

"Bueno digamos que su amenaza fue aplacada por otra"

_Edward_

" Duerme mi nena hermosa. Que papá velara tus sueños, por siempre" si tu mamá acepta- pensé para mi. Había hablado con papá para que me entregara el anillo y lo había enviado por correo enseguida. Debería llegar pronto, y asi podría hacer algo especial para Bella.

Había pensando en el claro pero ahora no teníamos quien cuidara a Emily, ya que todos habían vuelto a su rutina normal en Chicago y Charlie trabajaba.

Y como si fuera una síquica Alice me llamó.

"Hola, Edward. No te preocupes, el anillo llegará en dos horas y yo mañana junto con Jasper. Prepararé todo para ustedes" dijo antes que pudiera decir algo. En realidad solo dijo eso y colgó. Que chica más rara.

Me quedé las dos horas junto a mi bebita, hasta que Bella subió con el paquete en mano. No sospechaba nada, al parecer.

"Edward, llegó un paquete de parte de tu padre" dijo ella mientras me lo entregaba. Musité un pequeño gracias y ella se marchó. Desde que sucedió aquello con Emmett la notaba rara.

Dejé a Emily en su cuna y bajé al primer piso donde la encontré viendo la televisión-

"Amor ¿Qué sucede?" le pregunté tomando su mano. Ella me miró y vi como su labio inferior tiritaba.

"Tengo miedo" dijo sollozando

"¿Miedo?" ella solo asintió "¿ A que?

" A Ben, ahora tiene una excusa para hacernos la vida imposible. Tengo miedo que me aleje de Emily y que tu te alejes de nosotras" dijo llorando. La miré sorprendido, ella sabia cuanto la amaba.

"Bella mirame" no lo hiso , por lo que me empecé a enojar " Isabella mirame" al escuchar su nombre entero me miró, en sus ojos había miedo y dolor. " Amor, te amo más que mi vida. Jamás me alejaré de ti o de Emily. Y en cuanto a Ben, no lo dejaré que te haga ni a ti ni a Emily nada. ¿ Me escuchaste?" le dije besándola en la frente. Solo asintió.

Me acerqué a ella y la bese suavemente en los labios. El beso que comenzó castamente , se convirtió en algo pasional. Su lengua se mezclaba con la mía , mientras se colocó a horcajadas. Tiro de mi acortando aun más la distancia entre nuestros cuerpos, jamás habíamos hecho algo así. Rompimos el beso para poder respirar, pero mis labios no dejaron su piel.

Besé su cuello mientras mis manos subían su polera, que en realidad era mia. Levantó sus brazos y esa fue mi señal para que se la sacara.

Si mis pantalones antes los sentía pequeños ahora parecían pantalones de niño. Bella se movió mas cerca, tocando con su sexo mi erección que aun estaba cubierta. Solté y jadeo , al igual que ella ante la sensación que produjo aquel movimiento.

"Edward" suspiró en mi oído y aquello me volvió loco. Comencé a depositar besos en su cuello, clavícula y en su hombro. Bajé lentamente un tirante del sostén y luego repetí la acción con el otro. Llevé mis manos hacia el broche de su sujetador, y con un pequeño click se abrió. Dejando a mi vista su pecho, su maravilloso pecho. Acerqué mi cara a uno de ellos y bese uno mientras el otro era atendido por mi mano.

La maternidad había hecho que sus senos crecieran el doble, o el triple si era posible. ¡Viva la maternidad! – pensé.

Comencé a succionar tal como lo hacía Emily, y algo de leche salió haciendo que Bella se sobresaltara.

"¿Qué haces" preguntó jadeando.

"No creo que a Emily le importe compartir con su padre" dije picaronamente. Me acerqué y bese sus labios, bajé a sus senos nuevamente cuando escuchamos que la puerta se abría.

"Chicos ya llegué" Era Charlie.

Bella abrió desmesuradamente los ojos y se bajó de mi. Tomó su polera y su sostén y corrió escaleras arriba mientras yo me peinaba. Gracias al cielo, el susto hiso que mi excitación desapareciera.

"Hola Edward. ¿Dónde está Bella?"

"Charlie, eh Bella fue a ver a la bebe , porque escuchamos un sollozo" mentí mientras me paraba del sillón donde habíamos tenido nuestra sesión caliente de besos.

Había sido completamente nuevo todo lo que habíamos hecho, ya que antes no podíamos por el embarazo. Sugestiones de Bella.

"Hola papá " dijo Bella desde la escalera, llevando a Emily con ella. Fue en eso cuando recordé el anillo.

Subí y ahí estaba el paquete. ¡Desenvuelto!

Bella lo había visto y ahora no seria una sorpresa. Decidí que esa noche debería hablar con ella.

_Bella_

No sabia que nos había sucedido en el living. Pero me había gustado sentir las manos de Edward por mis pechos, y sentir su erección bajo mí.

Me sonrojé ante el recuerdo.

Edward era único. Pero aun asi me asustaba lo rápido que íbamos. Me asusté más cuando abri el paquete.

Era un anillo de compromiso y venia con una nota de Carlisle, deseándole suerte y esperaba ver luego a la futura Sra. Cullen. ¿ yo? Al parecer si.

Y eso me asustó mucho. Apenas vi el anillo recordé a Charlie, a Renee y a Phil. Como el amor se les acabó y mi madre corrió a los brazos de otro hombre. Yo no quería ser asi o que Edward me hiciera eso, por lo que ahora mi mente era un caos total.

Cenamos silenciosamente, sabia que Edward había visto el paquete abierto lo que me hacia sentir como una sucia ladrona, pero jamás imagine que seria eso lo que venia dentro.

Charlie se levantó de la mesa, alegando que se sentía cansado. Por lo que quedamos solo Edward y yo.

El comedor se llenó con un silencio incómodo.

"Lo siento." Dije en un susurro. Ni siquiera me miró, por lo que pensé que estaría enojado "Entiendo si estas enojado, pero no fue mi intención" dije levantándome de la mesa.

" No estoy enojado" dijo él. Pero aun no me miraba " Solo, decepcionado de mi sorpresa. Quería hacerlo en un lugar especial, que todo saliera perfecto" dijo levantándose y saliera del comedor. Escuche como subía las escalera.

No me di cuenta que estaba llorando hasta que una salada lagrima llegó a mis labios. ¡que tonta había sido! Ahora el no me propondría casarme con el.

¡Espera Bella! ¿ qué estás diciendo? Hace no menos de unos minutos te aterrorizaba la idea y ahora quieres ser su esposa. ¿ que te sucede?

Fue ahí cuando lo comprendí , yo quería ser su esposa. Compartir mi vida con el para siempre, formar una familia con el. Tener mini Edwards y mini Bellas con el. Quería presentarlo ante la gente como mi esposo, el padre de mis hijos.

Pero ahora le di la señal equivocada.

Lo perderé- pensé de pronto. Ante aquel pensamiento no pude hacer mas que correr al segundo piso y abrir la puerta de nuestra habitación y ahí estaba mi novio. _Novio. _

Me quedé ahí mirándolo, como miraba el anillo y luego sostenía su cabeza entre sus manos. Como su mano se enredaba con su sedoso cabello, como signo de frustración y nerviosismo.

"Preguntame" dije de pronto. No se de donde saque la valentía para decírselo.

"¿Qué?" preguntó el sorprendido de verme ahí parada bajo el umbral de nuestra habitación. _Nuestra habitación. _

"Preguntame, preguntame si quiero se tu esposa Edward" dije mirándolo fijamente.

"No" dijo el y eso me rompió el corazón. Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, lagrimas que no pude contener. Lo había perdido, se arrepintió.

Nos quedamos en silencio. De nuevo, se levantó de la cama y dejó el anillo en la mesita de noche que estaba a su lado de la cama.

"Iré a dar un paseo" dijo saliendo por la puerta. ¡No, no dejaría esto así! Lo amaba , con todo mi ser. No lo podía perder.

"No. Edward, hablemos de esto" dije tomandolo de la mano " Por favor" dije esto ultimo en un susurro

"¿ que quieres que te diga Bella?" dijo el

" ¿El anillo era para mi?" dije

" Si"

"¿Por qué ya no me quieres preguntar?" dije tratando que mi voz sonara fuerte, pero fallé en el intento.

" Por qué quiero que sea especial. Que nunca te olvides de ese dia" dijo mirándome con sus hermosos ojos que tanto amaba.

"Edward, me da lo mismo como me lo pidas. Solo quiero estar para siempre contigo" dije acercándome y besándolo castamente en los labios. El sonrio.

" ¿Estás segura?" solo asentí. Se separó y tomó el anillo de la mesa.

Se acercó a mi y se arrodilló

"Isabella Marie Swan, desde el primer dia que te vi , que caí rendido a tus pies. Te amo mas que a mi vida, mas que a cualquier cosa en este mundo. ¡más que a mi Volvo! Y lo que mas deseo es estar toda mi vida junto a ti. Isabella, ¿Bella te casarias conmigo?"

No sabia si reir o llorar. Pero extrañamente estaba haciendo ambas cosas. Me agaché hasta quedar a su altura y dije: " Si, solo si me prometes que me amas más que a tu Volvo."

"Mucho más" dijo el colocando el anillo en mi mano izquierda. Me beso el dedo y luego a mi.

Las cosas se estaba colocando un tanto calientes cuando sonó mi celular.

" ¡Bella, dame a mi hermano ahora. Arruinó todos mis planes" _Alice._

* * *

_*Holaaaaa! Si lo sé , casi un mes o un mes sin actualizar y lo lamento mucho. Pero ya saben escuela, danza árabe y bla bla bla. No he podido actualizar._

_Espero que les guste. _

_Ahora necesito su opinión. Tengo en mente dos historias más :_

_1.-President's daughter : Edward es el guardaespalda de Bella Swan, la hija de los estados unidos. El desde primer momento que la vio se enamoró de ella, pero ella está a punto de casarse con Jacob Black. Una serie de eventos que los harán juntarse y ver que el amor es dulce al final de todo._

_2.-Superficial: El era diferente en la secundaria , ella era popular y admirada por todos. El solo la vio como la porrista bonita, la amiga de quien estaba "enamorado" , ella siempre lo vio como el gordito de ojos hermosos y de buen corazón. Luego de años sin verse, un cambio de apariencia , una relación soñada y decepciones … ¿podrá el darse cuenta que el amor estuvo a la vuelta de la esquina .Literalmente.?_

_Bueno , lo que sucede es que me gustaría subir ambos luego. Ahora que las vacaciones se acercan y tendre tiempo. Pero quisiera saber cuantos de ustedes los leerían… asi que me dicen._

_Con respecto a Breath me , el fin de semana subiré luego que vaya a ver Luna Nueva al cine y colour of the wind esta momentáneamente parado, por falta de inspiración. _

_En fin un besos y comenten_

_Muuuchisimas gracias por los reviews anterior. Y ya casi llegamos a los 60 … que tal si los pasamos? _

_En fin, ya saben ahora si que si _

_Mientras mas comenten mas rápido subo el siguiente._

_Un beso , cari_


	17. Chapter 17: Las Vegas

Disclaimer: Twilight saga pertenece a SM, sin embargo la trama de "Entre las Sombras" como sus situaciones y personajes externos pertenecen a Cannibal.

Capitulo dieciséis: Las Vegas

" _¡Bella, dame a mi hermano ahora. Arruinó todos mis planes" __Alice._

"Alice solo cálmate" dije intentando callar los gritos. Edward había ido a ver a Emily, quien se había despertado hace unos minutos. Mientras que yo intentaba controlar a la pequeña duendecillo.

"No me pidas que me calme" dijo, se notaba estaba histérica."Se supone que su propuesta debía ser romántica, inolvidable" no pude hacer nada más que reír.

"Alice, Edward pudo habérmelo propuesto en cualquier situación y para mi sería perfecto" dije sinceramente "Lo único que quiero es ser su esposa, Alice. Tu sabes que nunca me había interesado antes en el matrimonio, pero con Edward las cosas se ven perfectas"

"Vaya, quien lo diría. Bella Swan enamorada" dijo ella riendo. "Y pensar que correteabas a todos los chicos del jardín de infantes a los que les gustabas, y luego terminas con una hija y con un prometido" dijo riendo.

"Sabes Alice, no me arrepiento de lo que pasó con Ben. Me dio a Emily y me llevó a Edward. Las dos cosas más preciadas para mi" dije medio sonriendo. Caminé hasta la habitación de Emily, y ahí estaba Edward acostado en lo que era mi antigua cama con mi – _nuestra_- hija en sus brazos. Ambos dormidos.

"Alice, no le digas nada a Edward. No tiene la culpa, yo encontré el anillo antes y le hice pedirme matrimonio" le dije susurrando mientras veía la hermosa escena.

"Bien, bueno Bella es tarde. Hablamos mañana" dijo cortando la comunicación luego de unos "Si claro, adiós"

"Amor" dije tocándole las mejillas a mi _prometido_ "Edward, cariño despierta" saqué a Emily de sus brazos y la dejé en su cuna.

Al parecer no tenía planes para levantarse o despertarse asi que me saqué las zapatillas y me metí con él a la cama. Inconscientemente sus brazos me envolvieron, y me acunaron. Dormí plácidamente.

* * *

"Vamos Bella durmiente" dijo una voz aterciopelada." Es hora de despertarse" dijo besando mis labios. Aquello funcionó completamente, por lo que comencé a devolverle el beso. Nos separamos cuando nos faltó el aire." Buenos días futura señora Cullen"

"Buenos días" dije levantándome.

"Charlie ya salió rumbo al hospital. Le he pedido tu mano, como debió haber sido. Aceptó, cosa que me alegró aun más el día, ya que no nos tendríamos que escapar a Las Vegas para un matrimonio express"

Edward.-

Aún no podía creer que Bella me había hecho pedirle ahí mismo matrimonio. Otra persona hubiera preferido una cena lujosa con millones de ojos encima mientras yo me arrodillaba, pero no. Bella quería que se lo dijera ahí mismo. Pero como se estaba haciendo costumbre, Bella me sorprendía una vez más.

Dejé a Bella hablar con mi hermana, por lo que vine a ver por qué lloraba Emily.

"¿Qué sucede cariño?" le dije tomandola en brazos, y apenas hice eso dejó de llorar. Me reí, solo quería estar con su papá." En unos meses cariño, seré tu papá. Aunque por apellido ya lo sea" dije meciéndola en mis brazos. Comencé a tararearle una nana que Esme me tarareaba cuando pequeño.

Me acomodé sobre la cama que estaba a un lado de la cuna, y al poco rato ya estábamos ambos dormidos.

No sentí cuando Bella se acomodó entre mis brazos. Cuando me desperté estaba plácidamente dormida. Me levanté sin despertarla y vi que Emily estaba despierta.

"Hola bebé" dije tomandola en brazos." Ven bajemos a saludar al abuelo" dije bajándola. Charlie estaba sentado en la cocina tomando desayuno, o venía llegando o se iría luego al hospital.

"Hey Edward" dijo sonriéndome. Charlie era una gran persona y me había aceptado fácilmente. Por lo que recordé que le había pedido matrimonio a Bella pero no el consentimiento de Charlie.

"Charlie, te quiero preguntar algo. Anoche le pedí a Bella que fuera mi esposa y quería saber si tengo tu bendición" dije nerviosamente. Si decía que no , nos podríamos ir a Las Vegas.

No habló durante unos segundo y al final suspiró y me estiró su mano "Eres un gran chico Edward, solo cuidala y hazla feliz" dijo dándome un fuerte apretón de manos.

Desperté a Bella y comenzamos nuestro día.

* * *

Hola, gracias por sus reviews, alertas y favoritos. Definitivamente alegraron mi día, en fin como dije en Superficial – otra de mis historias que puedes encontrar en mi perfil – hice un calendario de cómo serán las actualizaciones ahroa que estoy en periodo de vacaciones de verano. Empecé hoy Lunes y así será el resto de la semana.

Dejen sus comentarios y nos leemos el Jueves :) y ya saben si se quieren contactar conmigo solo dejen su msn entre espacios y yo las agregaré.

Lunes: Entre las sombras

Martes: President's daughter

Miércoles: Superficial

Jueves: Entre las sombras

Viernes: Superficial

Sabado: Breath me

Domingo: President's daughter

Cannibal.-


	18. Chapter 18: Paneando una boda

Disclaimer: Twilight saga pertenece a SM, sin embargo la trama de "Entre las Sombras" como sus situaciones y personajes externos pertenecen a Cannibal.

Capitulo diecisiete: Planeando una boda

N/A: leer nota al final.

_Millones de flores adornaban el lugar, confundiendo la esencia de Edward con ellas. Gritaba sin poder escuchar, sentía que alguien me seguía pero no me podía voltear. _

_Comencé a correr entre las flores que mientras pasaba se marchitaban y se ponían negras. Era yo, yo quien arruinaba hasta lo más mínimo. De pronto todo cambió. Un altar con un joven al fondo. No era Edward, era alguien a quien no conocía. _

_Cabellos largos, de un color rubio cenizo. Alto y delgado._

_Se dio vuelta y me miró con unos ojos grises penetrantes, sonrió. Su sonrisa era maléfica. _

"_Bella" escuché al fin que me llamaban "Quédate conmigo" dijo alguien a mis espaldas. Su voz la conocía pero no le di importancia, me miré y estaba vestida de blanco. _

"_Es hora" dijo alguien tomando de mi brazo. _

Me desperté alarmada. Sudaba frio y temblaba, aquel sueño era lo más raro ; incluso más raro aun que mis sueños con mi difunta madre.

Miré a mi lado y Edward no estaba, me comencé a alarmar; tal vez todo lo que he sentido y vivido no ha sido más que un sueño. No , no podía ser un sueño; porque en mi mano izquierda estaba el anillo que hace dos semanas me había dado. Pronto sería la Sra. Cullen.

"¿Estás bien amor?" me preguntó con su aterciopelada voz. Fue ahí que me di cuenta que estaba quieta en la mitad del pasillo, pensando en tonterías.

"Si, solo tuve un mal sueño" dije mirándolo a los ojos e intentando perderme en sus ojos. Un mal sueño se quedaba corto con lo que en realidad había sentido viendo a otro hombre en el altar, en lugar de Edward.

"Ven, mi familia llegó. Alice está histérica, porque aun no le hemos dicho donde será la boda" dijo riendo. Sonreí – o intenté hacerlo – pero me salió solo una horrible mueca "¿En serio estás bien? Me tienes preocupado" dijo el tocando mi mejilla. Solo pude asentir. Sé que no me creyó, soy pésima mintiendo.

"¡Bella, necesito saber donde será la boda!" chilló Alice, apenas entré en la habitación. Rosalie, estaba con Emily en brazos por lo que solo reía; Emmett miraba a Rose con admiración ; Esme y Carlisle hablaban con Jasper y con Charlie.

"Hola Alice" dije sarcástica " Me alegra saber que estás bien. Y no no sabrás donde será la boda hasta el dia de la boda" dije cansada. Dos días después de haber aceptado casarme con Edward, habíamos conversado sobre donde queríamos celebrar nuestra unión.

Y maravillosamente ambos pensamos el mismo lugar, un lugar que para ambos nos significaba tanto. Pero no le diríamos a Alice ya que llenaría de cosas el lugar y nosotros queríamos que todo fuera mágico.

"Pero Bella, necesito saber donde será para mandar a hacer el vestido, las invitaciones y otras cosas más" dijo ella haciendo un puchero. Oh, no. No caería en su trampa.

"No me convencerás con esa cara Alice, el vestido está listo, las invitaciones no las necesitamos" dije respondiendo a sus problemas que seguramente no la han dejado dormir en semanas.

"¿ A que te refieres con no las necesitamos?" dijo ella con cautela.

" A que solo seremos nosotros" dijo Edward, al fin ayudando un poco. "No queremos la boda del siglo, queremos algo que nosotros recordemos no el primo de mi primo" dijo riendo.

"Oh pero tienes que invitar a tu tío Marco" intervino Esme " Ya sabes que eres su sobrino regalón, eres como su hijo. Ya que su hijo es un descarreado, tu eres lo mas cercano a su orgullo" dijo encogiéndome de hombros.

"Cierto, entonces nosotros y Tío Marco con su familia" dijo Edward.

"Ves Alice, solo será entre nosotros. No será nada grande, solo te puedo decir que mis damas de honor – tu y Rose – deben buscar vestidos que combinen con lo verde" dije sonriéndole.

* * *

Quien pensaría que dos semanas pasan volando. Entre los cuidados de Emily, besos con Edward y llamadas de Alice ; las semanas volaron.

"Una moneda por tus pensamientos" dijo Edward quien estaba acostado a mi lado. Le saqué la lengua infantilmente y el rió " Se me ocurre otra cosa mejor que puedas hacer con tu lengua" dijo sonriendo de lado, haciendo que me sonrojara.

Cada vez mas avanzábamos otro poco en nuestra relación. Las situaciones como las del living se han repetido, solo que esta vez en prácticamente toda la casa, incluyendo el garaje. Pobre volvo, fue casi mancillado como el escritorio de Charlie.

"Oh cállate" le dije riendo. Como amaba a este chico, no podía creer que el destino tuviera esto deparado para mí. Y llegó en el peor momento de mi vida, y sin proponérselo se convirtió en mi pilar fundamental.

Es el amor de mi vida, es mi mejor amigo, es mi amante, es mi todo.

"Te amo" le dije acercándome y besándolo. Nunca me cansaría de besarlo, ni aunque tengamos ochenta y estemos viejitos, el siempre será mi todo.

"Yo más" dijo el sonriendo y respondiendo mi beso. El ambiente se comenzó a caldear rápidamente. De pronto me encontré bajo Edward, con él masajeando mis pechos haciéndome gemir. "No hagas ruido" me dijo él, y eso me recordó que todos dormían.

Le saqué la camiseta con la que dormía y toqué su pecho; me acerqué nuevamente y lo besé. Sus manos bajaron hasta mi short y los bajó; junto a las bragas.

"Bella, no sabes cómo me pones" dijo él moviéndose y colocando su erección en mi muslo. "Estas tan mojada" dijo tocándome y haciendo que me mordiera el labio para suprimir un gemido.

Me besó desesperadamente y yo bajé mis manos hasta su pantalón de dormir y lo baje con ayuda de mis piernas, quedando con ellas alrededor de su cintura y con su erección muy cerca de mi entrada.

Mentalmente conté los días desde que había dado a luz a Emily. ¡Bien, más de cuarenta días! Me moví creando fricción entre nuestros sexos y haciéndonos gemir. No quería mas juegos, eso lo habíamos hecho durante estas dos semanas y más de dos veces al día. Quería sentirlo dentro de mí.

"Te necesito" dije jadeante "Por favor"

"¿Estás segura?" dijo él mirándome , como si buscara alguna señal de arrepentimiento. Solo asentí "No tengo condón" dijo apenado.

"No importa" le dije, además la amenorrea (1) se encargaría de cumplir su rol.

Me besó suavemente, y se acomodó bien entre mis piernas. Sentí la punta de su pene en mi entrada, se quedó quieto creando tensión en el ambiente. Lentamente comenzó a introducirlo. La sensación de tenerlo dentro era indescriptible. Era como estar en el cielo , me sentía como si lo estuviera.

Siguió entrando hasta que tocó un punto que me hizo soltar un gemido de dolor. Paró enseguida y me miró.

"¿Estás bien?" dijo preocupado, solo asentí. Espero un rato y lo empujé con mis piernas para que siguiera, hasta que entró por completo.

Esperó que me adaptara a su tamaño, y comenzó a bombear; primero lento pero luego rápido. Pero aún así no estaba satisfecha, enrollé mis piernas en su cintura haciendo que lo sintiera más. En todo esto, no parábamos de besarnos ahogando nuestros gemidos en la boca del otro.

"Edward" gemí cuando sentía que estaba llegando al orgasmo. Y cuando lo alcancé , creo que incluso vi los fuegos artificiales. Sentí como Edward gemía mi nombre y comenzaba a temblar entre mis brazos, había alcanzado su propio climax. Bombeo unas veces más y se quedó quieto.

Apoyó su frente en mi clavicula, recobrando su respiración. Luego rodó y salió de mi, me apoyó en su pecho.

"Te amo" dijo antes que ambos nos entregáramos a los brazos de Morfeo.

* * *

"Arriba tortolitos, oh" se escuchó mientras habrían la puerta. Me incorporé para ver quien era. Me sonrojé en todas las tonalidades rojas que existían. Era Esme.

Miré a Edward quien dormía aún, estaba boca abajo exponiendo su perfecto trasero al mundo. Estaba desnudo, al igual que yo.

"Lo siento. Despierta a Edward, llegará Marco en unas horas. Es igual que Alice de impaciente" dijo rápidamente y saliendo de la pieza; sonrojada también.

Levanté a Edward y bajamos a desayunar, Esme nos dedicaba miradas de arrepentimiento pero estaba sonriente.

Sonó el timbre de la casa y como yo era la que estaba más cerca de la puerta, fui a abrirla.

"Tu debes ser Bella, soy Marco" dijo una hombre de unos cincuenta, canoso. Me abrazó cálidamente.

"Soy Didyme" dijo una señora muy parecida a Esme " y ellos, son Jane y James" dijo presentando a los chicos. Cuando miré al chico, sentí que mi mundo se caía.

El chico del sueño.

* * *

(1) Amenorrea: es la falta de la menstruación en una mujer. Por diversas situaciones, en este caso que haya dado a luz. Por la falta de hormonas femeninas se produce, se utiliza como metodo anticonceptivo.

Hola, sé que me demoré. Estuve enferma, y he tenido unos problemas familiares de gravedad lo que me ha imposibilitado escribir. Este es el primer lemmon entero de la historia, tal vez unos tres más o algo así. A la historia le quedarán unos cuatro capítulos más el epilogo. Espero que les haya gustado, dejen reviews y nos leemos mañana. Si no me equivoco mañana toca Breath Me. En fin saludos y Feliz 2010 si no se los he deseado. Cannibal.-


	19. Chapter 19: James

Los nombres de los personajes pertenecen a SM , sin embargo la trama y los personajes fuera de la saga pertenecen a LBR.

N/A: Leer nota al final, importante.

**DEDICADO A MIS COMPATRIOTAS. SALDREMOS ADELANTE.**

* * *

Capitulo dieciocho : James

Nunca le había puesto mucho interés de mi parte a los sueños pero el hecho que el chico de mis sueños, literalmente, estuviera fuera sonriéndome y además que fuera primo de mi futuro esposo; era algo para considerar. No es coincidencia ya que los sueños generalmente son miedos o cosas que ya hemos visto y/o vivido. Yo jamás lo he visto, por lo que esto no es una coincidencia.

No sé cuánto tiempo estuve mirándolo sorprendida y un poco atemorizada ante su sonrisa, pero Edward me hizo el favor de sacarme del estupor en el que estaba, seguramente luego me preguntaría.

Carlisle nos hizo el favor de presentarnos a todos, el chico de mis sueños o más bien conocido como James no paraba de mirarme y Jane, quien era su hermana me causaba una extraña sensación. Su mirada era de esas que si la mirada matase, bueno ya estaría muerta. Según Alice era porque siempre había estado un poco encaprichada con Edward. Genial, una adolescente me quería asesinar por casarme con su amor platónico.

La tarde transcurrió normal, si podíamos llamarlo así. Edward no se despegó de mi lado en toda esta y yo no intenté hacer lo contrario por miedo a uno de nuestros invitados. No me preocupé mucho por la boda, por lo que Alice se dio el trabajo de prepararla por mí. Sólo unas cuantas invitaciones y nuestra boda se celebraría dándonos al fin un final feliz. Cabe decir que Emily tampoco estaba muy tranquila en presencia de James o Jane, quien constantemente le hacía mimos.

Al caer la noche, Charlie les ofreció quedarse en casa a todos y ellos ofrecieron poniéndome los pelos aún más de punta. James dormiría bajo el mismo techo que yo y Edward. Apenas pudo Edward me llevó a nuestra habitación, sabiendo que me preguntaría. ¿Debería decirle la verdad? Si, claro que si. Él sería el padre de mis hijos y el único hombre que amaría por el resto de mis días. Claro que le diría.

"Anoche soñé con James." Le dije y apenas lo dije, su cuerpo se tensó.

"¿A que te refieres?" me preguntó. Tal vez esperaba que le dijera que tuve algo como un sueño erótico. Quise soltar una carcajada, pero no iba acorde al momento.

Le conté el sueño y que por eso había despertado agitada la noche anterior antes que hiciéramos el amor, y se tranquilizó un poco pero su confensión me dejó a mi un poco temerosa.

"Ten cuidado con él. Hace poco lo han liberado por abusar de su ex novia Victoria" Aquello me puso los pelos de punta, y aún más que me lo haya dicho en un susurro. James era un hombre de cuidado.

.

* * *

Dijimos buenas noches y yo llevé a Emily a nuestra habitación, no dejaría a mi bebé sola con un loco en la casa. Nos acostamos y no pude pegar un ojo en la noche, y supe que Edward tampoco ya que cada cierto tiempo besaba mi cabeza que estaba apoyada en su pecho, que se había convertido en mi cama. Miré el reloj por décima vez y eran las cuatro de la mañana, cuando sentimos que la puerta de nuestra habitación se abría. Escuché como Edward me susurraba "No digas nada" antes que viéramos la silueta de un hombre entrar en la habitación, cerrando suavemente la puerta tras sus espaldas. Se acercó a nosotros por donde estaba yo y pude ver que era James, quise gritar en auxilio pero no estábamos seguros que haría.

Cerré mis ojos fingiendo dormir, pude sentir como la cama se hundía en mi lado y luego una mano acariciando mis cabellos suavemente. Era aterrador. La respiración de Edward estaba agitada, y podía sentirlo tenso.

"Serás mía" dijo James en mi oído y no pude reprimir un estremecimiento. Y Edward no pudo evitar levantarse y pegarle.

"Aléjate de mi esposa" le gritó despertando a Emily y seguramente a alguien más en la casa "Ella no es una de tus perras con las que puedes jugar" dijo sin dejar de pegarle a James, que con el primer golpe había caído al suelo. Me levanté rápidamente y fui donde mi hija para sacarla de ese lugar pero me encontré con Jane en la puerta con una sonrisa que me caló hasta los huesos.

"Bella, Bella Bella. No irás a ningún lugar" dijo ella empujándome y haciendo que retrocediera hasta entrar nuevamente en la habitación. Emily comenzó a llorar aún más fuerte. Recé para que alguien se despertara y nos viniera a ver.

Caminé hasta la cama dónde estaba Edward sentado con James a sus pies y tomé mi celular esperando que Jane no se diera cuenta, ya que miraba a su hermano decepcionada. Le mandé un mensaje a Alice _"Ayuda, ven rápido a mi pieza"_ esperando que lo tuviera encendido y con sonido.

"¿Qué quieres Jane?" le preguntó a Edward cuando vio que ella también estaba en la habitación.

"A ti" simplemente le respondió y se le acercó intentando besarlo. Edward tenía buenos reflejos y pudo esquivarlo.

"Somos primos y tu a mi no me gustas" le dijo rápidamente con cara de disgusto.

"Oh vamos, sabes que te gusto" dijo ella insitiendole. Edward iba a contestar cuando un golpe nos alertó que Alice había recibido mi mensaje.

"Bella ¿estás bien?" gritó al no poder abrir la puerta, y fui más rápida que Jane.

"Trae a Emmett y abran la puerta" grité y sentí como Jane corría hacia mi; y luego sólo sentí un golpe, luego nada.

.

* * *

Edward POV

Vi como Bella caía sobre nuestra cama inconsciente con nuestra hija en brazos. Jane le había pegado con la lámpara cuando Bella gritó por ayuda a Alice. Miré a James quien seguía tirado en el piso sin reaccionar por los golpes que le había dado cuando había dicho aquello en el oído de mi mujer, Bella lo era. Ella era mi mujer.

La locura era de familia, ya que Jane había intentado besarme. ¡Era mi prima!

Se escucharon pasos en el pasillo y luego un tremendo estruendo, Emmett había derribado la puerta. "Lo siento hermano, estarás en sequía por un tiempo" gritó cuando la pateo. Jane intentó huir pero sin lograrlo ya que Rosalie la tomó por los brazos y la tiró contra la pared, sabía que había una razón para amarla. Entraron todos, incluyendo mis tíos que cuando vieron a sus hijitos en las condiciones que los teníamos se quedaron impresionados.

"¡Bella!" gritó Alice que corrió hacia donde estaba la mujer que amaba y la movió intentado hacerla reaccionar, que no lo hizo hasta que Jasper trajo un algodón con alcohol. Seguramente le quedaría un cardenal por unos días.

Emmett levantó a James del suelo y se lo subió al hombro, Esme tomó a Emily y Rosalie le entregó a tía Didyme su hija.

La noche había sido perturbada por un par de locos.

.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente tío Marcos y tía Didyme ya sabían lo que había pasado, y decidieron partir de vuelta a su casa. Tía Didyme no paraba de disculparse con nosotros y sobre todo con Bella, que había terminado con una marca roja en la frente, que seguramente seria motivo de discordia para Alice por unos días.

Una vez que se fueron, pudimos todos respirar tranquilamente. Ellos no estarían en la boda, que se celebraría en un par de días.

* * *

N/A 22.02.10: Hola, me demoré más de lo común en actualizar y no tengo razones excepto tal vez la pereza que me daba escribir. En fin, debo decir que no se cuanto demoraré en la próxima ya que en Chile la próxima semana comenzarán las clases y este es mi ultimo año de escuela, asi que tendré mas responsabilidades que antes ya que me debo preparar para el examen de admisión para la universidad. Asi que les pido paciencia, actualizaré una vez al mes espero cada historia, y ahora subiré otra y en unos meses o semanas subiré otra. Asi que seguirán escuchando o leyendo sobre mi. Cualquier pregunta pueden ir a mi blog o mi formspringme, y yo se las responderé. Un beso enorme.

4.03.10 : Este capitulo lo debí haber subido la semana pasada, pero por una serie de motivos no pude. El día viernes en la noche me dispuse a subirlo pero fanfic no me dejó y no sé porqué. Y pensé que podía subirlo el día sábado, pero como sabrán soy chilena y mi país fue azotado por un terremoto. En ese entonces me encontraba en Santiago de Chile dónde el terremoto se sintió muy fuerte y con las replicas y el sueño acumulado debido a que no he podido dormir porque sinceramente he quedado con miedo me ha impedido actualizar. Recién hoy que estoy más tranquila he podido arreglar el capitulo y podré subirlo. No les pediré review por el capitulo porque creo que no los merezco. Pero me tomaré el atrevimiento de pedirles que si pueden colaborar con nosotros. Con la Cruz roja, Hogar de Cristo, Un techo para Chile o otras organizaciones. Gracias a Dios Valparaíso , donde vivo no ha tenido mayores problemas pero en Concepción, Talca y otras localidades del Sur de mi pais, hay gente que no ha quedado sin hogar y solo con lo que alcanzaron a tomar antes del tsunami en ciertas localidades. Paradojicamente este capitulo lo he escrito en Coliumo, una localidad en Concepción que ahora está bajo los escombros y el lodo que ha dejado el tsunami.

En estas ocasiones son las que nos unen como personas, el dolor atraviesa las fronteras. Les agradesco a todos los que se han preocupados por nosotros. Chile es un país fuerte, nos levantaremos y gracias a todos los que nos ayuden y los que ayudaremos.

Muchas gracias por todo

LBR.-


	20. Chapter 20: Una boda te espera

**Definitivamente no pertenezco nada, ni siquiera la más mísera partícula de una proteína del cabello de Edward, o Jasper o el vampiro que ustedes prefieran. Sin embargo, la trama si es mía y su adaptación, traducción o lo que sea NO está permitida sin mi previa autorización. **

**N/A: Leer nota abajo. **

Entre las sombras.

Capitulo 20: Una boda te espera.

El susto que nos dio James pronto pasó a la historia y fue olvidado por completo, Alice y su locura pre – boda se había encargado de aquello. Era un tanto cómico verla correr por la casa con cosas y más cosas entre sus pequeños brazos, intentando siempre saber dónde celebraríamos la boda, pero aún no podía sacarnos la información. El secreto seguiría hasta el último minuto de la boda.

Y aquello ocurriría en exactamente cinco horas y medias. Para variar, con Edward decidimos salirnos de la tradición de no vernos hasta la hora de dar el bendito sí. Ambos sabíamos que había una última cosa que hacer antes de la boda. Debía visitar a Renee. Desde el día de su entierro que no me atrevía a ir y cada vez que pasaba cerca me ponía nerviosa y me alejaba del lugar.

Pero ahora necesitaba hacerlo.

Luego que Alice colocara mi peinado en una hermosa trenza y retocara mi maquillaje salí para encontrarme con Edward quién lucía sólo un pantalón de chándal y un sweater. Está bien, nos veríamos pero sin trajes. No necesitábamos la mala suerte sobre nosotros. Manejó rápidamente hasta el cementerio, siempre sosteniendo mi mano. No dijimos nada y se lo agradecí necesitaba pensar lo que le diría. ¡Tonta Bella, como si te fuera a escuchar!

Al llegar, caminamos a paso lento hasta que divisé el panteón familiar, dónde la abuela Marie también descansaba.

"Todo estará bien" susurró besando mi coronilla suavemente entregándome el ramo de flores que habíamos comprado en la entrada. "Estaré aquí, siempre" sólo le sonreí y caminé con pasos suaves y lentos hasta el lugar dónde los restos de mi madre descansaban.

Cuando llegué me quedé unos segundos mirando el lugar, pensando las palabras exactas que le diría. "Hey mamá" dije al fin, en voz baja pero no susurrando. Le dejé las flores a pies de la tumba "hoy es un día especial, hoy me caso con Edward. Lo conoces, es el hijo de Carlisle y Esme. Es un chico maravilloso, me ama y también a Emily; tu nieta" dije comenzando a llorar. " No sabes cómo me gustaría que estuvieras aquí conmigo, peinándome antes de ir al altar. Dándome palabras de aliento… " dije en un susurro.

Me quedé unos segundos contemplando la tumba sin saber mucho que decir. Sólo quería que estuviera en paz, que supiera que estaba perdonada.

"Quiero que sepas que te amo y que te perdono" dije soltando un sollozo. Algo pasó cuando pronuncié esas palabras, sentí una enorme sensación de alivio. Ahora ambas estaríamos tranquilas.

Camino a casa de Charlie una nueva duda creció en mí. ¿Qué tal si la historia de Renee era algo así como un ciclo vicioso? Yo no quería que Edward sufriera por mi culpa , y menos en la forma en que lo hizo Charlie.

"Deten el auto" le dije cuando aún quedaban diez minutos de viaje. Lo hizo y me miró confundido. "Y-yo. No sé si casarnos sea lo correcto" dije ni siquiera segura de mis palabras. El me miró angustiado, tal vez todo esto le estaba rompiendo el corazón.

"¿Te estás arrepintiendo?" preguntó y mi corazón se contrajo ante el dolor palpable en su voz.

"No, o sea. No lo sé" contesté insegura. ¿Cómo le explicaba que tenía miedo a herirlo tanto como mi madre a mi padre? ¿Cómo le explicaba que lo amaba pero que mi madre había sembrado miedos y dudas por sus acciones antes de morir?

"Entonces ¿qué?" preguntó irritado. Sabía que sólo estaba dolido por mi repentina indecisión.

"Tengo miedo, no quiero que nos pase lo mismo que a mis padres" fui sincera con él, no servía de nada si le mentía.

"Amor, somos diferentes. Si no funciona lo solucionaremos, te amo demasiado como para dejarte ir" dijo él acariciando mi cabello y acercándose para besarme suavemente. Esa era una de las razones porque lo amaba tanto.

Nos marchamos rumbo a casa y al entrar, vimos que teníamos problemas. Alice nos esperaba con una mano en la cadera mientras su zapato sonaba _tap tap tap_ en el suelo. Seguramente tenía un aspecto deplorable debido a mi maquillaje corrido.

"¡Qué te ha pasado!" chilló apenas me vio, podía ver el humo salir de sus orejas. "Estas echa un desastre, vamos que te debo arreglar nuevamente" dijo tomando de mi mano y arrastrarme hasta nuestro dormitorio. "¿Por qué han demorado tanto?" preguntó ahora sin una pizca de enojo, más bien de sana curiosidad.

¿Sería recomendable contarle a Alice? Tal vez, ella no lo entendería. Ella vivió un cuento de amor con Jasper, se conocieron y en la primera mirada se enamoraron, salieron y se declararon locos el uno por el otro. En cambio nosotros tuvimos que atravesar todo el proceso de amistad que nos autoimpusimos. No, no lo entendería. Pero debía hablar con alguien que no sea Edward.

"Por un segundo me arrepentí" dije simplemente, ella se quedó callada esperando que dijera algo más. "No quiero hacer sufrir a Edward, y tampoco quiero terminar con mis padres" le expliqué y ella nuevamente se quedo en silencio. Tal vez ella pensaba igual que yo hace unos minutos, no vale la pena tomar el riesgo. No lo valgo, su silencio sepulcral lo dice todo. Ella sólo me consideraba una amiga, su mejor amiga. Pero no me veía como su hermana, como la esposa de su hermano.

Ella siguió trabajando en mi maquillaje y en mi peinado, sin decir nada y formándose un silencio incómodo entre nosotras. O al menos yo me sentía incomoda, ella sólo actuaba como siempre sólo que más silenciosa que de costumbre. Una vez terminado su trabajo salió sin decir palabra, dejándome sola con un millón de ideas en mi cabeza. Yo tenía razón, si Alice quien era mi mejor amiga y me debía consolar no me entendía, las palabras de Edward sólo habían sido palabras vacías. Necesitaba salir de ahí.

Rápidamente me levanté y busque una mochila, donde guardé algunas ropas mías y de Emily, además de útiles de aseo. Tomé a mi hija en brazos y partí rumbo a mi vehículo. Me aseguré que nadie me viera y partí rumbo a Port Angeles. Necesitaba dejar Forks atrás.

Luego de un par de horas de manejo entre lagrimas y palabras de aliento, diciéndome que estaba haciendo lo correcto ya que Edward sería feliz y encontraría a alguien que de verdad le hiciera feliz. Llegué al borde costero y al ver el mar más azul que de costumbre decidí aparcar y mirarlo por un rato. Tomé a Emily y nos llevé a una banca cerca que se encontraba desocupado. Me sumí en mis pensamientos hasta que escuché una voz que me llamaba.

"Bella" _esa_ voz, que no deseaba escuchar para nada en este día. _Ben. _

"Ben" le dije sin saber que decir, no tenia palabras para alguien como él. El miró el bulto entre mis brazos y me miró sorprendido.

"¿Esa es nuestra hija?" preguntó con emoción, quería decirle que Emily era hija de Edward pero dentro de unas horas ya no lo sería.

"No, es mía" dijo otra voz que aunque estuviera en la China, reconocería enseguida. _Edward._ "Creo que es hora que te marches" dijo con voz amenazadora. Ben lo ignoró y se acercó a mí. Miró a Emily de cerca y suspiró.

"Es igual a ti, igual de hermosa" dijo sin mirarme, luego levantó la mirada y me sonrió. " Lo siento, por haber sido un idiota contigo" dijo antes de marcharse. ¿Qué había pasado?

Nos quedamos en silencio, y podía sentir la mirada de Edward sobre mi. No quería ni me atrevía a mirarlo.

"¿Por qué?" dijo de pronto sobresaltándome.

"Me di cuenta que no valgo, y no te puedo hacer feliz" le dije mirando a mi hija, quien jugaba con sus propias manitos.

"Isabella, ¿es que acaso has escuchado todo lo que te he dicho alguna vez?" dijo el enojado. "Te he dicho centenares, ¡miles! De veces que te amo. Sin ti no puedo ser feliz" dijo el sentándose a mi lado. "Sé que tienes miedo, yo también lo tengo. Pero no podemos tener miedo porque el matrimonio de tus padres terminó mal. Ellos son una pareja y nosotros otra. Tenemos que hacer nuestra propia historia. Olvidemos sus errores, y cometamos los nuestros" dijo acercándose a mí y besando mi cabeza para luego besar mis labios con tanto amor que quise llorar. "Te amo"

"Te amo" le dije con todo el sentimiento que encontré en mi.

Sus palabras me hicieron dar cuenta que en realidad lo que estábamos haciendo, era correcto. Más que correcto, de alguna forma estábamos destinados a estar juntos. Y todas esas indecisiones eran por acciones ajenas a nuestra relación. Ellos sufrieron, pero no significaba que a nosotros nos pasaría igual. El amor era palpable en nuestra relación, y Emily era la prueba de ello. Emily quien no era biológicamente una Cullen , lo era por el amor que Edward sentía hacia nosotras.

¿Qué habría pasado si Emily no hubiera nacido? Si la hubiera perdido aquella tarde, tal vez él seguiría con Jessica y yo seguiría lamentándome por la muerte de mi madre. Todo había encajado, había llegado en el momento perfecto.

Él me sacó de las penumbras en las que me estaba sumergiendo lentamente, él me había sacado de _entre las sombras _para llevarme de vuelta hacia la luz y ver que todo era perfecto y maravilloso, que aunque la vida te daba malos ratos la vida era hermosa.

Con esos pensamientos manejé hasta Forks, con Edward a la siga. Teníamos una boda que celebrar, y sería el momento más importante para nosotros. Más que el nacimiento de Emily o de nuestros futuros hijos, esta sería finalmente la unión espiritual de nuestro amor. Al fin, seríamos uno frente a todo el mundo. Seríamos una familia, como la ley lo demanda.

Al llegar, me encontré con Alice y Rose – ambas con el maquillaje corrido, seguramente por haber estado llorando – y apenas entré corrieron a abrazarme. Alice pedía perdón y más perdón por no haberme dicho nada en cuanto lo necesitaba y Rose, sólo lloraba en mi cuello sin decir nada.

Nos arreglamos en silencio pero sabiendo que todo estaba solucionado y perdonado, y esperando pronto la boda para que todos brilláramos de gozo. Una vez vestida con mi vestido blanco invierno, me miré al espejo. La visión que me mostraba este era impresionante, una hermosa chica de mejillas sonrojadas, ojos brillosos y labios perfectamente delineados y maquillados que tenían plasmada una gran sonrisa de felicidad. Me veía hermosa.

Edward ya había partido rumbo al prado, dónde celebraríamos la boda por lo que sólo faltábamos nosotros. Esme y Carlisle habían pasado a buscar a Emily para que nosotros pudiéramos llegar sin problema alguno. Bajé y en el primer piso, mi padre se encontraba enfundado en un traje extremadamente elegante que lo hacía ver muy apuesto, ahora entendía porque mi madre se había enamorado de él en primer lugar. ¿Qué había pasado en el transcurso de sus vidas? Jamás lo sabríamos, mi madre se había ido a la tumba con sus razones.

"Estás hermosa" me elogió mi padre con una sonrisa y con ojos llorosos, su bebé se casaba y formaría una familia. Le agradecí y partimos rumbo al lugar que cambiaría mi vida.

Mientras nos acercábamos vimos el comienzo del tramo de sendero que nos llevaría hasta el lugar del prado en el cual daríamos el sí. Mi padre me sujetó fuertemente intentando que no tropezara y las chicas llevaba la cola de mi vestido, que era una réplica exacta al traje de mamá, sólo que más pequeño ya que cuando mis padres se habían casado ellos ya esperaban mi llegada. Era simple, tal como siempre había soñado.

Cuando llegamos al comienzo del prado a lo lejos pude ver a Edward parado en el altar hablando con Emmett, quien sería su padrino de bodas. La marcha nupcial comenzó a sonar en el cuarteto de violines que Edward había contratado, y las chicas comenzaron a hacer su camino hasta el altar. Alice sería mi madrina, por todo su apoyo cuando se había enterado de todo lo que sucedía hace unos meses atrás.

"¿Lista?" preguntó Charlie a lo cual yo sólo asentí nerviosamente. Comenzamos a caminar a paso lento, rogando no tropezar de pronto y hacer el ridículo en el día de mi matrimonio. Pero cuando vi los ojos de Edward mirándome con anhelo y amor todo quedo en el olvido. "Cuídala" le dijo cuando puso mi mano sobre la de él. Edward sólo asintió con una sonrisa cautivadora.

El maestro de ceremonias comenzó con la boda y mientras avanzaba, me sorprendí llorando suavemente. De vez en cando sentía un suave apretón en mi mano por parte de Edward. Cuando tuvimos que decir el sí, no lo pensé dos veces. ¡es más! Ni siquiera había terminado de hablar el maestro de ceremonias solté un sí lleno de ansiedad y entusiasmo, causando la risa de varios de los invitados – que solo eran los Black, los Cullen y los Swan.

La boda dio por terminado, nos dimos un pequeño besos que selló nuestra unión y los abrazos comenzaron a llegar. Sólo podía sonreírle a Edward quien me miraba feliz. Nos dirigimos rápidamente hasta la casa de Charlie, donde sería la fiesta. Apenas llegamos "Then" de Brad Paisley comenzó a sonar, y Edward a pesar de mi negación me llevó al centro de la improvisada pista.

"Al fin eres mía" dijo él besándome suavemente, a lo lejos escuchamos un grito de Emmett.

"Siempre lo he sido" le contesté con una sonrisa.

Nos despedimos de todos y partimos a Seattle, donde pasaríamos la noche antes de partir a Paris donde celebraríamos la luna de miel. Esme había insistido en quedarse con Emily, que ya estaba grande como para estar sin su madre. No le creí pero su insistencia fue tanta que no me quedó de otra que aceptar.

El viaje se hizo eterno, los nervios me estaban traicionando. Aunque ya habíamos estado juntos, esta sería la primera vez como marido y mujer. ¿Algo cambiaría?

Apenas nos detuvimos en el hotel, caminamos hasta la recepción quien nos dio nuestras tarjetas de habitación. Edward se notaba ansioso, yo estaba igual.

La habitación era hermosa, a mi pedido nada extremadamente caro. Edward cerró la puerta y me abrazó, besando mi cuello. Sonreí, y me di vuelta. Lo besé suavamente, y de pronto el beso comenzó a subir de intensidad.

Sin despegarnos caminamos hasta la cama, y comenzamos a desnudarnos. Las manos de Edward en mi cuerpo lanzaban millones de chispas, que me hacían desear que no dejara de hacer eso. Con mis propias manos deseché su saco y su camisa para dejarlo con el torso desnudo, aunque lo viera mil veces, esas mil veces tenía la misma reacción. Me quedaba sin habla y me hacía desearlo fervientemente.

Me desnudó por completo y el mismo se desnudo, para lanzarme sobre la cama y besarme suavemente antes de introducirse en mí con un gemido por parte de los dos. Comenzó lentamente el vaivén de caderas para luego hacerla casi frenético. Nuestros gemidos se hacían cada vez mas fuerte, hasta que ambos llegamos a la cima, abrazados.

Edward salió de mi interior y se recostó a mi lado, abrazándome. "Te amo" dijo besando el tope de mi cabeza.

"Y yo a ti" _Y yo a ti. _

**¡Hola! , me demoré un día más. Lo sé, soy irresponsable lo siento mucho. Pero lo estoy subiendo ahora. Sé que había dicho que tendría un lemmon fuerte en la noche de boda, pero me dio un ataque de cursilería y me salió esto. Lo leí varias veces y no, no pude cambiarlo. Creo que he atado todos los cabos sueltos, si se me pasó uno díganme y yo veré como lo incluyo en el final. Aún falta el epílogo, que lo subiré mañana. Así que díganme que les pareció, un beso enorme. **


	21. Chapter 21: Epilogo

**Lamentablemente, mi mente no fue la genio que creó a estos personajes por lo que no son míos ni de mi propiedad. Sin embargo, la trama y personajes externos que pudieron haber salido durante el trascurso de esta historia sí son míos por lo que su difusión, traducción, adaptación o lo que sea está prohibida sin mí previo consentimiento. **

**N/A: Y el último capitulo, lamento el retraso. Nos vemos abajo, ahora a leer.**

Entre las Sombras

_Epílogo. _

_Diez años después._

Nunca había sentido tal felicidad como lo hacía ahora, mientras veía a nuestros hijos jugar y a Bella acariciar su abultado vientre que contenía a nuestras preciosas hijas. Diez años habían transcurrido desde que la conocí, diez años desde el primer te amo, diez años desde el nacimiento de Emily, diez años desde que la hice _mía. _

La vida había sido buena para nosotros, nuestros hijos estaban sanos y nuestros padres – los que quedaban – aún seguían con nosotros. El amor que sentíamos Bella y yo, era cada día más inmenso que el anterior; y cada vez que podíamos lo demostrábamos con nuestros cuerpos, fruto de aquello son Lucas, Jane y Alex – nuestros mellizos/diablillos – y en un par de semanas Alice y Renee.

Sí, durante los últimos diez años básicamente nos habíamos dedicado a tener y tener hijos; y no nos arrepentíamos de eso. Cada uno de ellos eran un pedacito de amor, cada uno era un pedacito de cada uno.

Mientras esperábamos a Jane y Alex, decidí que tal vez la Literatura no era lo mío y que tal vez la medicina era lo mío. Lo conversé con mis padres y con Bella, y ellos me apoyaron y ahora sólo me quedaban un par de meses para poder titularme. Bella había retomado sus estudios pero con la llegada de Lucas tuvo que dejarlo, para no volver más. A veces la veía pensativa mientras leía su carta de aceptación, ya varias veces le intenté convencer que volviera pero ella decía disfrutar ser una mamá a tiempo completo, que odiaría tener que perderse alguna etapa de sus hijos por un trabajo.

"¡Mamá!" escuchamos un grito proveniente de Emily. Emily se había convertido en una pequeña hermosa, sus cabellos rizados color caoba y su piel traslúcida – igual a la de Bella – hacía juego con sus hermosos ojos verdes. Con el tiempo habíamos esperado que alguna similitud a Ben apareciera en nuestra pequeña pero nada había sucedido. Seguía igual a Bella. Después del encuentro con Ben en Port Angeles, sólo lo habíamos visto una vez en la feria. Mayor fue nuestra sorpresa cuando vimos que iba de la mano de una muy embarazada Angela. No nos habló, sin embargo miró a Emily como si nunca hubiera visto el sol. Él se lo había perdido. " Alex lanzó mi muñeca Susie al mar" dijo con lágrimas en sus mejillas. La muñeca Susie había sido regalo de su abue Esme , cuando sólo tenía un año y desde entonces la muñeca había sido su mejor amiga. Nos encontrábamos en La Push, celebrando el cumpleaños del pequeño Jacob – hijo de Jacob y una chica llamada Vanessa.

"Alex, cuantas veces te hemos dicho que no molestes a tu hermana mayor" le dijo Bella en un tono suave pero autoritario. Alex no parecía arrepentido, no por nada era el diablillo de la familia. Siempre haciendo maldades.

"¡Yo no la tiré!" se defendió cruzándose de brazos, viéndose realmente gracioso " Susie se lanzó"

"Tonto. Las muñecas no caminan" dijo Jane, siempre apoyaba a Emily. Siempre era la sombra de esta.

"Tío Emm, le dice a Tía Rosie que ella es una muñeca. Y tía Rosie se mueve" dijo el como si estuviera probando su punto. Sólo solté una carcajada antes de pararme y tomar a Alex entre mis brazos.

"Alex, no debes escuchar lo que tío Emmett diga" le dije con una sonrisa plasmada en mi cara. Miré a Bella, quien seguramente estaba pensando en cómo restringirle las visitas a mi hermano.

Después del nacimiento de Lucas, cada vez que Bella estaba embarazada la espera se hacía más larga. Con cada hijo que venía la ansiedad era aún mayor, la esperanza de ver que nacían sanos y con un parecido a mi Bella; me hacían pasar los siete meses en una constante ansiedad.

Las niñas que venían en camino, no eran la excepción. Faltaban exactamente una semana para que finalmente llegaran a este mundo y poder así tenerlas entre mis brazos. Esme se había ofrecido para cuidar a los niños mientras esperábamos que Bella entrara en labor de parto por cuarta vez.

Me encontraba preparándole a Bella un poco de helado con jarabe de chocolate, que era uno de los tantos antojos. Cuando un grito y un jadeo me hizo subir corriendo hasta nuestra habitación donde Bella yacía acostada, con una mancha en las sabanas.

"Llévame al hospital" dijo sollozando, seguramente las contracciones eran dolorosas. La tomé en brazos al estilo novia y la bajé hasta el primer piso. Cuidadosamente la dejé en sus pies mientras buscaba la maleta, las llaves del auto y de la casa, además de mi celular. Llamé a Esme avisándole que íbamos camino al hospital cuando escuché a Bella gritarme y culparme por el dolor que sentía. No era la primera vez, desde el nacimiento de Lucas que me gritaba cada vez que comenzaba con las contracciones.

"Respira" le dije mientras manejaba lo más rápido posible, ella sólo masculló un 'tú que sabes' e hizo lo que le pedí. Una vez que llegamos la ingresaron rápidamente a una habitación donde la atendieron. Sólo faltaba poco para ver a mis dos nuevas princesas.

Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente dilatada, comenzó a pujar y a los veinte minutos pudimos escuchar el llanto de una de las chicas. Alice, fue la primera en salir. Bella descansó unos segundos, para luego pujar y al fin salir Renee.

Miré a mis hijas sorprendido por el parecido con Bella, no habían rasgo de los Cullen en ellas sólo Bella. Me acerqué a Bella quien se notaba muy cansada y le besé la frente. "Te amo. Gracias por dos nuevos regalos" le susurré mientras le besaba suavemente los labios.

"Si, serán los últimos que te daré" dijo ella riendo cansadamente. Sabíamos que eso no sería así.

Oh si, la vida era buena con nosotros. Había conocido a Bella en un momento donde necesitaba el apoyo de todos, y fue su desgracia la que me llevó a ella. La había sacado de _entre las sombras._

**FIN.**

**N/A: ¡HOLA! Demoré mas porque he tenido un centenar de cosas que hacer, y no había podido traspasar el capitulo a Word. Bueno chicos ese fue el final, me ha gustado escribir esta historia que fue la primera en escribir. Espero haber cerrado la historia bien, y si hay algo que haya dejado fuera o que ustedes quieran saber … en un review o un MP me lo dicen e intentaré hacer algo por ahí para que no queden dudas. Espero que les haya gustado y agradesco a todas esas personas que siguieron mi historia por el casi año que demoré en terminarla. Doy gracias a todos los que comentaron a lo largo de la historia, y espero que dejen el último. En cuanto a mis otras historias pronto iré actualizando ya que estaba esperando sólo terminar esta para seguir con las otras. Ademas que pronto empezaré una nueva. **

**Un beso enorme. **

**Caro.**


	22. Nota

16/06/2013

Después de un año o más fuera de este lugar, vengo a darles una explicación del porqué jamás terminé mis historias. Mi imaginación, motivación y tiempo se esfumaron una vez que entré a la universidad. Nuevamente fallé en mis proyectos personales y eso me produjo gran frustración y por lo mismo, dejé todo a medias. Les pido disculpas, por mi ausencia. No sé si terminaré las historias; pero por ahora sé que las guardaré en algún lugar y más adelante las volveré a publicar nuevamente. Sin embargo, no por este canal. He abierto una cuenta nueva, en la cual por ahora no mantendré con historias -creo.- pero que si llegase a escribir una vez más es allí donde todo volvería a renacer. En mi mente, las historias siguen vivas pero a la hora de plasmarlas no puedo hacerlo.

Nuevamente me disculpo..

Caro.

Nueva cuenta:

u/4793311/


End file.
